The Discovery of Outlandish Desires and a Bond
by FlyingPages934
Summary: Harry Potter has just come into his werewolf inheritance, and finds out who his bond mate is. He is a submissive Omega, and Severus Snape is his dominant Alpha mate. Throughout their twisted desires, they find out they love each other, and eternally. Or will that be broken, by two simple words? "Severus...please." Warnings: Slash, BDSM, mild self-harm ON HOLD
1. Overview

Hello, everyone, this here is an overview of my fanfic.

First of all, I wish to shout a **disclaimer** that I** do not** own any characters in this book. Some scenes are straight from the Half Blood Prince as I wanted it to follow the story, the rest are written by me.

This is a slash! Any of you who doesn't like reading this kind of stuff, please do not read on! I tend to write sexual/erotic stories a lot - don't ask me why, I have no clue. I consider myself asexual, so it doesn't make much sense. I simply love to write and increase my skills by writing fanfics.

Warnings: Slash, BDSM, mild self-harm. My warnings here, are simple and clear, so don't complain to me if you see something you don't wanna ;)

However, those who are remotely intrigued, come along for the ride! And please comment on each chapter to tell me how I am going, if you will. It will help me out a lot!

I am hoping there is some Snarry lovers out there in the community - I never even really knew it myself, it sounds preposterous to think that these two could be a ship...the title says it all, really. I'm more of a Drarry fan myself, but, whelp, here you have it. A Snarry fic.

So, without further ado, read on and I hope you enjoy! (Forgive me for the confusing and long description, I just made it up as I went along) ;P

* * *

**Description:**

Harry Potter has just come into his werewolf inheritance, and finds out who his mate is. None other than Professor Snape, the teacher he despised for years. Well, it would seem that way to many others - he really has had a crush on the man since fourteen years old, and finding out that Snape is his bond mate changes everything.

He is a submissive Omega, and Severus Snape is his dominant Alpha mate. They form a sub/dom relationship, but through that they find out they love each other, and eternally. Or will that be broken, by two simple words?

"Severus...please."

As Harry goes through another year at Hogwarts, he discovers the truth of who The Half-Blood Prince is, and his world transforms. Will it be the end? Can Harry forgive his true love, the man he has sold his heart to, who thought loved him dearly back, but threw that all away once he murdered Albus Dumbledore? Will he find out the truth of who his love really is, of what side his love is really on?

* * *

**Daily Schedule at Hogwarts (See Harry's timetable below)**

From my understanding and research, students (Differs from students, their subjects and year level):

Wake up around 7am

The day begins at 7:30 a.m. with breakfast in the Great Hall. During breakfast, the mail arrives in a flurry of hundreds of owls. A bell chime signals the start of the first class at 9 a.m. The bell chimes again in one hour to signal the start of the next class.

There are four class periods before lunch (though NEWT students may have breaks during some of these), scheduled according to house. After lunch, there is another break and two more classes

School finishes at 5pm.

Supper is served in the Great Hall towards evening, after which the students are expected to be in their House common rooms for studying and socialising.

There is an Astronomy class at night on Wednesday every week (usually midnight).

The students must be in bed or in the common rooms by a certain time, after which is called after hours. The times are different for different years (for example, fifth years are allowed to be in the halls until 9:00)

* * *

**Harry's OWLs:**

Harry Potter received Outstanding in Defence Against the Dark Arts, Exceeds Expectations in Care of Magical Creatures, Charms, Herbology, Potions and Transfiguration, Acceptable in Astronomy, Poor in Divination, and Dreadful in History of Magic.

**Harry's and Ron's Year 6 Subjects:**

1\. Transfiguration

2\. Charms

3\. Potions

4\. Defence Against the Dark Arts

5\. Astronomy

6\. Herbology

**Hermione's Year 6 Subjects:**

1\. Transfiguration

2\. Charms

3\. Potions

4\. History of Magic

5\. Defence Against the Dark Arts

6\. Astronomy

7\. Herbology

8\. Arithmancy

9\. Study of Ancient Runes

* * *

**My version of Harry Potter's 6th Year Schedule:**

**Monday: **

**7:00am: **Wake up

**7:30am: **Breakfast/Owl Post

**9:00am: **Transfiguration

**10:00am: **Break

**10:30am: **Potions

**11:30am: **Charms

**12:30pm: **Lunch

**1:30pm:** Free Period

**2:30pm: **Double DADA

**3:30pm: **Double DADA (continued)

**4:30pm: **Finish

**5:30pm: **Occlumency

**6:00pm: **Dinner

**9:00pm: **(Curfew) Free time/study

**9:30pm to 10:00pm: **Bedtime

* * *

**Tuesday:**

**7:00am: **Wake up

**7:30am: **Breakfast/Owl Post

**9:00am: **Double DADA

**10:00am: **Double DADA (continued)

**10:30am: **Herbology

**11:30am: **Free Period

**12:30pm: **Lunch

**1:30pm:** Charms

**2:30pm: **Transfiguration

**3:30pm: **Potions

**4:30pm: **Finish

**5:30pm: **Occlumency

**6:00pm: **Dinner

**9:00pm: **(Curfew) Free time/study

**9:30pm to 10:00pm: **Bedtime

* * *

**Wednesday:**

**7:00am: **Wake up

**7:30am: **Breakfast/Owl Post

**9:00am: **Charms

**10:00am: **Break

**10:30am: **DADA

**11:30am: **Free Period

**12:30pm: **Lunch

**1:30pm:** Potions

**2:30pm: **Double Herbology

**3:30pm: **Double Herbology (Continued)

**4:30pm: **Transfiguration

**5:30pm: **Finish

**6:00pm: **Dinner

**9:00pm: **(Curfew) Free time/study

**9:30pm to 10:00pm: **Bedtime

* * *

**Thursday:**

**7:00am:** Wake up

**7:30am:** Breakfast/Owl Post

**9:00am:** Double Transfiguration

**10:00am:** Double Transfiguration (continued)

**10:30am:** Free Period

**11:30am:** DADA

**12:30pm:** Lunch

**1:30pm:** Free Period

**2:30pm:** Potions

**3:30pm:** Herbology

**4:30pm:** Finish

**5:30pm:** Quidditch Practice

**6:00pm:** Dinner

**9:00pm:** (Curfew) Free time/study

**9:30pm to 10:00pm:** Bedtime

* * *

**Friday:**

**7:00am:** Wake up

**7:30am:** Breakfast/Owl Post

**9:00am:** Herbology

**10:00am:** Break

**10:30am:** Free Period

**11:30am:** Transfiguration

**12:30pm:** Lunch

**1:30pm:** Charms

**2:30pm:** Free Period

**3:30pm:** Double Potions

**4:30pm:** Double Potions (continued)

**5:30pm:** Finish

**6:00pm:** Dinner

**9:00pm:** (Curfew) Free time/study

**9:30pm to 10:00pm:** Bedtime


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One – Transformation**

Harry Potter's heart was beating a thousand miles a minute. He didn't know why, but he felt as though something bad was going to happen. As soon as he was called up to Dumbledore's office, he knew something wasn't right. Professor McGonagall had been informed and told him to go straight to Dumbledore after Transfiguration. She didn't tell him the reason why, but he had a funny feeling about it.

At the beginning of the year, Harry came into his inheritance. He never knew a thing about it, until that one night on his sixteenth birthday. He transformed. And no, not the usual kind – he hit puberty years ago. He transformed into a werewolf. And not the normal ugly kind, like Remus, loath he was to say. He was able to transform into a proper wolf. A black and grey wolf with bright emerald eyes. How he knew, well, he had looked straight into the mirror in his bedroom once he came back to himself. Once he shape-shifted – which was super painful, as though knives were slicing through his flesh, through every bone and muscle, tearing him apart – it took a moment for him to come to his senses.

He went into a panic when he saw a small black and grey wolf – larger than a newborn puppy, but clearly a puppy – staring right back at him in the mirror's reflection. Once he had calmed down, he was able to change himself back.

When he arrived at the Burrow after Dumbledore apparated him there from convincing Horace Slughorn to come to Hogwarts, he stayed at the Burrow over the summer. He told Hermione and Ron about it, as they noticed he was acting strangely. So he was forced to tell them what had happened.

He had already told Dumbledore, who, the man that he was, knew all about it already. He told Harry that he knew it was a possibility, as his great-great-grandfather used to be a werewolf exactly like he was now. It's all through the Potter bloodline, the Headmaster said. Harry asked him why his parents hadn't been werewolves, and he said it was because the Potter line only consisted of the Omega gene, and occasionally Beta, never Alpha. It was rare for women to be werewolves, especially Omega, so that was why Lily was never one. James on the other hand, had been an animagus, so wasn't able to transform into a werewolf.

So when he arrived at the Burrow and informed his friends, it raised several questions from the pair, particularly Hermione. They actually got him to change a couple of times, so they were certain he didn't have a dream, and that it was real. Hermione then came up with all sorts of explanations as to why he would be this way.

In the summer, they visited Fred and George's Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and found out about Draco Malfoy with his mum walking off to Borgin and Burke's. He was looking at some sort of cabinet in the shop, along with Fenrir Greyback. They looked like they didn't want to be followed and so Harry spied on them. On the train on the way to Hogwarts, he tried to persuade Ron and Hermione that he suspected Malfoy was a Death Eater. They thought he was barking mad and just saw too much hate.

When they reached school, Hermione had picked up a few books from the library and studied on Harry's gene. And studied. And studied. She told him everything she learnt about werewolves and how they had bonds and special classes.

There was the Alpha, the dominant and leader of the pack. The Beta was neutral, both dominant and submissive and was usually the Alpha's mate. The Omega, was the lone wolf, the wolf without a pack, or the one who bowed down to an Alpha, especially their bonded mate. It was very rare for an Alpha to find their bonded submissive Omega mate. Once they had mated them, the Alpha would grow possessive over their mate and would swear to protect it from any harm – which meant any other Alpha, who would be willing to mate with him.

So, Harry was called up to Dumbledore's office so he could explain it thoroughly to Harry and sort it out with him for the year and the next year whilst he was still at school. It had been a couple of weeks since Dumbledore had collected him and taken him to meet Horace Slughorn to convince him to come to Hogwarts, so he could take Advanced Potions. And one week since the Hogwarts Express incident where he eavesdropped on Malfoy talking to his fellow Slytherins in his Invisibility cloak.

Unfortunately, Malfoy caught him and hexed him with _Protrificus Totalus_ and broke his nose in the process for putting his father in Azkaban. The good news, Tonks had found and saved him and was courteous enough to fix Harry's nose.

It still bled as Harry walked up to the gates of Hogwarts grounds with Tonks and they conversed until they found Severus Snape holding a lantern walking towards them. Harry's conversation with Snape up to the castle was the same as usual, hatred filling both of them, Snape sneering and rebuking him whilst taking off house points.

Although, they were fairly quiet then once they were alone and away from Tonks. His teacher had acted strangely and had looked at him as if he were a ghost. He said nothing more, though, and that was the end of it until he found his friends and they started pestering what had happened to him. Harry didn't understand why Snape had been looking at him that way, and also why he felt…different. A sense of security like nothing he had ever felt before.

Dumbledore told Harry that he was a submissive Omega, the rarest kind. He had to be watched at all times as the Headmaster said that the school was surrounded with Alphas, who were all willing to stark claim on Harry. Apparently his scent was so powerful, that it was able to attract any Alpha he passed. Dumbledore had sent him off saying to keep watch on any who lingered their stare on him or would come into close contact with him.

And, naturally, though keeping out of anyone's way, Harry noticed several stares on him that weren't the usual kind. They were predatory and dangerous. The one odd stare he noticed the most, was Snape's. Which was weird. It was no longer the hate-filled cold scowl he received whenever he was in class with him. It had been targeted at him differently. It gave him the chills.

Even stranger, whenever he walked into DADA and Snape was in the room, he caught a whiff of this strong, sweet-smelling scent that would instantly make his knees go weak and he felt sated. He felt the intense need to drop to his knees and bow to the scent. It was the most bizarre reaction he had ever had to anything. More and more he felt the desire to stroke himself to completion – which he had been doing a lot more overnight – and bathe in that scent till his heart's content. He always felt empty whenever he walked out of that classroom. He didn't understand why.

After about a month, he was called to Dumbledore's office again.

After class, Harry gave a quick goodbye to Ron and Hermione before departing. They told him to meet up with them at lunch in the Great Hall, before their next class.  
Harry's hands were sweaty as he walked down the hall towards the phoenix statue. He was sure that whatever Dumbledore wanted was nothing to fret about, and he was just being paranoid. But he couldn't help the uneasy feeling. He just wasn't sure what the old wizard wanted with him. It was probably just to do with Voldemort or the Order. Or was it to do with his werewolf gene?

Dumbledore had already told him to be on his guard as other students had the werewolf gene, too, and could be Alphas, so Harry was vulnerable. He said that the gene was nothing to worry about, and that Harry could control his shifts, and that it wasn't provoked by a full moon. Harry was glad to hear that. He also said it shouldn't disrupt any of his classes, and that Harry was free to be who he was and go about his daily functions as normal. The only downside was when he met his Alpha mate. Harry needed to asses every student, or teacher, to know who his mate was, and not some random Alpha who just wanted to mate with him, even if they weren't his mate. It was bizarre to Harry to even _think_ that his mate could be a teacher, or someone from Slytherin. He hoped not.

Shaking his head, Harry called out the password to enter the office, only to find that the golden bird wouldn't budge. Great. _He must have changed the bloody password again and forgot to tell me,_ Harry thought irritably, _typical old man. _

"Uh…Fizzing Whizbees," Harry tried, but nothing happened. He let out a puff of air and shouted random things. "Chocolate Frogs. Liquorice Wand. Sherbet Lemon…um…gumballs…treacle tart…toffees…Gobstoppers. Bloody hell, hurry up and change already! Mars Bars! Snickers! M&Ms! Oreos!"

Finally, the statue decided to move, a smirk on its face at how frustrated Harry became.

_Oreos? Dumbledore liked Oreos?_

Harry decided to ignore the giant golden bird and stomped up the steps, knocking on the door. It opened automatically and he walked in uncertainly, especially when he saw a tall, dark-cloaked man with greasy dark hair, a long hooked nose and a smouldering gaze in one of the chairs in front of Dumbledore's desk. It just made Harry feel all the more anxious.

What was _he_ doing here? It had to be something to do with Voldemort and the Order, or why else would the Potions Master be here? Harry had a sinking feeling that it may be about his behaviour in class. He shivered.

Though Harry thought Snape to pay him no heed, wear a cold sneer and snap at him as usual, he was eyeing him…hungrily. Furthermore, that all-too-familiar sweet and musky scent bathed the room, and instantly put Harry at ease. Professor Dumbledore beamed at Harry and gestured for him to sit down in the chair next to Snape, so Harry sat down, feeling nervous.

"You wanted to see me, sir?"

"Yes," he started off in a soft manner. "Harry, you may find this utterly confusing, but trust me that this is also good news. The Order and I have arranged for you to be more protected by being under Professor Snape's care, so to speak. As you know, it is risky for you to be outside of Hogwarts where you are more vulnerable. Especially alone. Voldemort is watching your every move as we speak, his tactics evermore conniving and discreet, particularly now that you are an Omega. We are thinking he must believe you to be more vulnerable and will strike while the cauldron is hot. We don't want any harm to come to you, and we think it best if you stay away from the muggle world from now on. That is, away from the Dursley's."

Despite everything that the Headmaster said, Harry could not take his mind off the last words. Away, from them? Never to see again?

"Plans have been set into place for your safety, and so we have decided for Severus to take you in for a while." Harry's eyes widened, and he was about to protest before Dumbledore held up a hand for silence. "Now, I don't want you to get all worked up. What's done is done. There has been a little…change in place, which I shall inform you of later. Severus has pledged to be more aware of your needed and feelings, meaning he won't be discourteous to you. We wish you to do the same and act on your best behaviour. I know how you must be feeling, but in the long run, you don't have to go back to the Dursley's. Ever. I know how much they like to beat and castigate you, so your health and wellbeing aren't exclusively safe. In the hands of Voldemort is even worse, and at this point, you are in grave danger of being captured, tortured and murdered. Severus has agreed, and would like to, take care of you more closely.

"And as for the change…there is another major reason why this has been set into place." Dumbledore paused, looking between Harry and Snape. "We have covered that you are a werewolf, Harry, and a young one. You are also a submissive. And we have found your bond mate."

Harry was at a loss for words. He looked back and forth between a possessive-filled Potions Master and a smiling, calm Headmaster. For a while he stuttered, before he finally got out what he wanted to say.

"W-what? Wait…" He paused and looked between his professors. "Who?"

Dumbledore smiled and folded his hands on his desk. He looked over at Snape, who hadn't taken his eyes off Harry the entire time. It took a moment for the gears to shift in Harry's mind. He gasped.

"You?" he said, staring wide-eyed at his former Potions teacher. "Wait…" He whipped his head back at Dumbledore. "Snape is my…my mate?" _Was that why I've been feeling so jittery and…fuzzy around him lately?_

"Yes," Snape said in a deep, possessive voice. It made Harry bow his head and shiver. "You are _mine_."

Warmth boiled in Harry's core at the words. He shook his head to rid of the feeling. "But…but that doesn't make any sense. You hate me." Harry glanced back at Dumbledore. "Sir, Snape _hates_ me. How the hell are we mates? And how are we supposed to live under the same roof?"

"Professor Snape, Harry," Dumbledore corrected him softly, trying to keep Harry calm. "I assure you, that he does not hate you. Professor Snape has taken care of your health rather well throughout the years. Give him some credit. He's taken it out of his way to care for you, to make sure you stay alive. And as for hate, he no longer feels anywhere near that. Over the course of this month, he has discovered you are his one true mate. It does not make any sense, whatsoever, but the power of your scent is much too potent for Professor Snape to pass as a mere Omega. I am sure you have felt the same, am I right?"

Harry bit his lip as he looked at his professor's penetrating gaze. He looked at Dumbledore, wondering what to say. The white-bearded wizard smiled at him for encouragement.

"Y-yes. I feel…I feel…" He glanced back at Snape, at a loss for words. As soon as he met Snape's eyes, he said exactly what was on his mind. "I feel the need to fall onto my knees and bow my head whenever I walk into the classroom with him in it…I can smell…this sweet, musky sort of scent. It calms me."

He couldn't believe he just blurted all that out loud. One look at Professor Snape, and it had him confessing the truth, word for word. He blushed profusely.

A low appreciative rumble escaped Snape. Harry's toes curled.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "That would be the power of the mating bond. You both desire to seal that bond within you. The need to mate is the one thing on your mind."

"Wait…but… What?" Harry was terribly confused. How could he feel the need to sleep with an older man? "You mean… _have sex_? But I can't –"

A growl cut him off, making him drop his head low. "He's mine." Those words had Harry moaning warily. He decided that his submissive side didn't like Severus growling like that. It was an instant weakener.

_Oh, we're calling him Severus now, are we?_

Dumbledore held up a hand. "Now, now, Severus, be patient. Harry just doesn't understand." He turned to Harry. "Harry, in magical law, when there are situations like these, age does not matter. It cannot be helped. Alas, if you two were to find another lover to mate and breed with, you would both grow weaker and would die at an early age."

"You mean I'll die in the next year or so if I don't mate with him?"

"Possibly."

"But…but I can't! I'm sixteen, and he is like…fifty!"

"I am thirty six," Snape corrected, sounding off-put.

_Younger than I thought,_ Harry thought.

"As you now know, he is younger than he looks," Dumbledore said, earning a glare from Snape. "Yet, age does not matter in the case. Even if he was fifty, the bond is much too powerful to resist and you would eventually die if you wait it out. So, no, I do not mind if any intimacy occurs between you two and I am sure your friends will understand too."

"I beg to differ," Snape drawled.

"So…what happens now?" Harry asked, unsure.

"Well, I have already signed the papers and sorted it out with those retched muggles of yours," Snape explained. "They were more than glad to be rid of you. Frankly, I'm glad you no longer have to see them. Don't fret, I'll take good care of you. I'm sure it will be better than living in that old dumpster they call a house."

"What about the blood wards?"

"As I said, that's been taken care of with the muggles."

Snape was sneering, but Harry noticed it was directed at the Dursley's from the way he said, 'muggles', and not at him. How could he care so much about Harry so quickly?

"Because you are Lily's son and I've sworn to protect you," Snape answered, as though he heard Harry's thoughts. "I've been fulfilling my job from day one, and plan to keep you alive from all the hard work I have done. Believe it or not, I actually have cared for you these past few years, to some degree, as you are not entirely like your father. Professor Dumbledore has specifically asked me not to dwell on the past and to put it behind me. I suggest you do the same. I have wronged you, Mr. Potter, as I have seen a lot of Lily in you. However, aside from all that, I feel deeply for you. My Alpha will not rest until he has claimed you, and even then, he will be hungry for more. By that, I mean he will want to keep you safe, and I swear to protect you from whomever or whatever seeks to harm you. You are mine now, Mr. Potter."

Harry didn't know what to say, shocked to hear Snape throw such positive comments his way. The Alpha gene must be quite strong for him to want to say those things. Like he actually cared. Harry wondered if this was all just one big joke. He couldn't help feeling a warm buzz at the words '_You are mine.'_ All the while, he glanced between both of them – Snape still wore his predatory gaze, and Dumbledore was officially at ease, eyes twinkling, and smiling.

"Ah, I see you are at a loss for words," said Snape in that deep voice of his that made Harry feel funny, though in a strangely good way. It was so smooth, like velvet and had an edge to it that was so sexy and oddly calming…

_Wait, what the bloody hell am I thinking about?!_

Harry couldn't deny how that voice did strange things to him, a few times giving him random tingles and erections in class. But, _sexy_? Snape, _sexy_? Well, he at least wasn't quite sexy physically. It was true, that Harry had a crush on the man as he found his deep, baritone voice that runs into the Potions classroom and his tall and dark appearance erotic, but the man wasn't particularly attractive. Well, his Omega side begged to differ. He was _strongly_ attracted to him now, no matter how Snape looked.

"Very well," Dumbledore finally spoke up. "I think we should get things in order. Severus?"

Snape turned to Harry. "I have set several things in order, so I now own you and your possessions. I am your Alpha, dominant and your protector. If I wish, I could take your belongings from you without complaint. Those items may include your Invisibility cloak, the Marauder's Map, your wand –"

"You can't do that!"

Snape shot Harry a menacing glare, making him shiver.

"Unfortunately, he can, Harry," Dumbledore said. "He is your Alpha."

"But that's not fair! Those things belong to _me_, and are quite special to me. The reason why they are called _my_ belongings."

"It is only for safety precautions. Severus will have his reasons, and I'm afraid you'll just have to stick with them. I apologise, Harry. I know how hard this change must be for you, but we must keep you safe."

"Yeah, I know," he grumbled, temper flaring. "So you can save your own fucking arses by keeping me as a weapon to kill Voldemort. Once he dies, it's all over. I'm no longer important. I'm just bait, not a person with a life. And I will be forgotten." His tone was laced with venom, along with his eyes which were staring straight at Dumbledore. Why didn't he get any say in this? Didn't he have to sign those papers, too? He was sixteen, almost a legal adult who could make up his own life choices.

"Mr. Potter! Language," Professor Snape chastised Harry in a tone that matched his own.

Harry bowed his head and whimpered, despite his anger. He didn't even know why he did that whenever his professor rebuked him. He never used to.

Snape was suddenly kneeling in front of him, pulling up his chin so they were staring in each other's eyes. "You will _not_ say those things about yourself, my little omega. I will not allow it. You are very special. To me, you are an angel, and I will protect you through all of this. Promise me you will not speak of yourself in such a negative light."

Harry nodded, confused yet moved by the professor's words.

"Harry," the Headmaster said quietly. "I understand how upset you must be, how much Voldemort is getting to you. But you are no weapon of ours. Not at all. And you are an important being, which is why we are setting these things into place. No one will forget you, my boy, trust me." Dumbledore chuckled at this. "You will soon be the Saviour of the Wizarding world, and will forever be spoken of. But never mind that, people will think of you more than just Harry Potter. You have friends and family who love you dearly, and see you as nothing other than what you see them as. Don't doubt yourself, Harry."

He didn't want all fame and glory, he just wanted to be Harry. He didn't want to be known as much as Voldemort was. Harry decided to keep quiet, clenching his teeth together from saying something stupid that he'd regret.

Dumbledore turned to the Potions Master. "You may continue, Severus."

Nodding, he looked at Harry sternly for a moment, making sure he wouldn't interrupt again. Shuddering, Harry turned away from his intimidating gaze, but Snape pulled his chin forward once more.

"Now, if you will please listen without interruptions, we can get through this a lot quicker." Harry nodded once, not looking at Snape, instead training his eyes over his teacher's head. He was too angry and confused. "As I said before, I have put arrangements into place, so you can sleep in my private chambers –"

At this, Harry looked at him. "What?!"

"Ahem. You will have your own room, rather than sharing it with a bunch of other boisterous Gryffindors, some of whom are Alphas. There will be many rules, which you will follow without argument. If you have issues with those rules, or anything else, you may come to me or Professor Dumbledore. He already knows of these rules, and is allowing me to follow through with them. There is no law on this matter, so there's no need to fuss over that. You are almost of consent, albeit I will train you to be more mature and resilient in front of the Dark Lord. You will not give up, as the Dark Lord does not. Our sessions will begin tomorrow night onwards, and I want you to be on your best behaviour as my student and my submissive Omega. Any further questions or troubles, come to me."

His _Omega_.

Harry could not wrap his head around all of this. It was absurd. Do they really think he was going to go along with this willingly and quietly? Fat chance of that. Okay, he might be submissive, but Harry would fight for freedom until he couldn't anymore. He'd show them how strong he could really be. He hated how they called him immature and a weakling, like a 2 year old without its mother, in need of constant care and supervision. In fact, he hated how he had little control over his actions.

"Mr. Potter," Snape snapped, knocking Harry out of his trance. He noticed Snape had been calling him for the past minute or so. "Do you understand these terms and conditions?"

"Yeah, doesn't mean I agree with them, though," he grumbled.

"You will learn to."

Harry rolled his eyes in his mind.

"Excellent!" Dumbledore chirped with a bright smile. "Since that is all settled, you may now go and enjoy the rest of your lunch. I'm sure you two are both famished and want this conversation to end for the time being. Time is ticking for the next class, and I shall not keep you waiting. Pip pip!"

Harry was more than eager to escape, and rushed out the door before Snape even stood up. Snape was just as willing, and with a quick farewell to the old wizard, he followed Harry into the Great Hall. Their walk was very silent, and intense. Harry could feel his professor gazing at him from behind. Once seated at their destined tables, they dug into their food, glancing at each other now and then throughout the meal. His professor continued to give him _that_ stare. It made his pants tighten.

"Whatid Dum'dore wan'?" Ron asked Harry through a mouthful of chicken. Hermione screwed her face up at him, displeased.

Harry huffed, taking a swig of orange juice before answering.

"Well, seeing as I'm supposedly 'vulnerable', I have to be kept safe from Voldemort as much as possible. Meaning away from the muggle world. No more going back to the Dursley's."

Hermione gasped. "Seriously? That's great! What are you so irate about?"

"Because bloody Snape is taking care of me," he seethed.

Ron and Seamus nearby, choked on their food. "He WHAT?" they shouted at the same time.

"That sounds terrible," Hermione said.

Harry scoffed. "Yeah. Got that right. I'd rather live on the streets."

"Oh, Harry, no you wouldn't! You wouldn't have people to be around with, no nice and warm showers and a bed to sleep in and food or fresh clothing. I'm sure it wouldn't be so bad with Professor Snape. Dumbledore will have sworn for him to take great care of you to allow him to let you under his roof."

She was partially right, he would actually rather to live with Severus Snape than the streets, but his teacher was just so…intimidating, and he had to admit that he was kind of scared to be around him almost twenty-four seven. Especially now that he knew they were mates. He already had a bit of a crush on him, though he'd never admit that out loud.

"But this is Snape we're talking about, 'Mione!" Ron exclaimed. "He's the worst!"

"Worse than the worst," Seamus said.

Hermione huffed. "He's not _that _bad. Okay, he picked on Gryffindors and other houses aside from his own, but at least he didn't torture us, unlike Umbridge did. He's a good teacher and Order member. You boys should really look at him in a different light."

Harry had to agree with Hermione on this one. Professor Snape wasn't all bad, once you got used to him. And now that he knew he was his submissive… Harry wondered if he should tell them.

"A different light? What light is there to see? His eyes are black as coals!" Ron said, then scoffed. "What, are you suddenly in love with him or something?"

"No! That's disgusting. I'm trying to explain to you that he's not half bad."

"How, he gave us so much work to do in such a short amount of time! Let alone the detentions and house points taken away for just making a mistake in class."

"Well, that's a good thing. It'll help you more."

"How does it help me when I'm too stressed all the time? I never understand the work." He threw an exasperated look at his friend. "And how exactly are _detentions _supposed to help me improve my work?"

"I'm with Ron," Seamus said, taking a swig of orange juice.

Hermione rolled her eyes, irate. "Well, maybe you should pay more attention to him in class and study more!"

"But he's so boring and nasty."

"Oh, Ronald. If you would just –"

"Guys, quit it," said Harry, fed up with their arguing.

They both apologised with sympathetic looks.

"You'll be fine, Harry," Hermione tried to reassure him, patting his arm. "I know it seems weird at first, but I'm sure you'll get used to it, and at least you'll get more to eat and wear over the summer. You'll get to practice spells with your wand without having to wait all summer and fail for not completing the homework that was set."

"Don't forget you'll be able to do Quidditch," Ron cut in, grinning. "I mean, I don't know if you guys are staying here, or at his house if he has one, but I'm sure he'd let you practice. He can't be that cruel, surely."

When Harry thought about it, it didn't sound half bad. It actually sounded brilliant, even though living together sounded awkward. It'd be so thrilling to be able to fly his Firebolt and complete homework tasks freely without being rebuked by fat muggles. Before he could stop it, he felt a smile tug at the corners of his mouth.

"Yeah, perhaps you're right."

Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad after all.

He looked at his friends again. Should he tell them?

_Oh, just go for it, you chicken!_

He took a deep breath. "Snape is my Alpha mate," he blurted out.

His friends, including everyone seated close to him and behind him on the Hufflepuff table, stared at him. A few cutlery wa dropped, clanging onto the plates loudly.

"Did I hear you right?" asked Ron, staring at him in bewilderment.

"Yes," Harry sighed. "He is…my mate."

"Like…your soul mate?"

"Yes, Ron."

"Merlin's Beard," Dean breathed.

"Oh, this is good, Harry!" said Hermione.

Everyone looked at her.

"Good! In what dimension is being Snape's long-term mate _good_?" Ron shouted, his voice rising in pitch.

Hermione ignored him. "No, I don't mean it's good that he's Professor Snape's mate. It's just good that Harry has finally found out who it is. So he doesn't have to search for long."

"I'd search forever if it meant I could be with someone other than that greasy old git. Can't you just pick another, Harry?"

"That's the thing," he said. "I can't."

"What do you mean you can't? Look, I could be your wingman and I'll help –"

"No, really, Ron. I can't."

Ron blinked at him, not getting it.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Professor Snape is his _mate_, meaning for life. You can't choose another once you've found 'the one.' We've already been over this."

"You mean he is stuck with the old man?"

"Yes," said Harry and Hermione simultaneously.

"Another thing," said Harry. "I have to…to…" He blushed, not knowing how to put it. "I have to 'mate' with him soon, or we both die."

"WHAT!" Ron bellowed, earning an elbow in the rib from both Hermione and Ginny. "Ow!"

"Keep it down," Ginny hissed. She grimaced at Harry. "That sounds sick."

"Well," Harry began, "technically speaking, the magical law apparently allows this to happen. No matter what age you are. And Snape isn't actually that old. He is thirty six."

"Thirty six!" a few called up and down the table.

"I thought he was like fifty," said Ron.

Harry's lips twitched and he chuckled. "I thought so, too, and insulted him by saying so."

"Well, this shall be interesting," Ginny said. "I'm hoping it will all work out for you."

"Yeah, good luck to you, mate," Ron said. "I'd hate sleeping under the same roof as him. Just imagine being alone with him! A nightmare – ow!"

"Shut it," Hermione rebuked, having elbowed him in the rib again. She looked at Harry sympathetically. "I know this will work out fine. If he is now your Alpha, he will mean no harm, and that means he will hopefully be nicer to you and the rest of us. Which means no more of those insults in class, or extra homework, or detentions! Wouldn't that be nice?"

Harry smiled, nodding. "Yeah. That would be nice."

"Aw, if only," Ron whined, thinking about it.

"You never know, Ron," Ginny said with a grin. "Just stay quiet and stick close to Harry in his classes and perhaps he won't pick on you."

Perhaps it would be fine.

Harry glanced up at Snape once more to find charcoal-black eyes staring back at him. A shiver runs through his body, for the fact that Snape was scrutinizing Harry with curiosity and intimidation instead of animosity.

oOoOoOo

Later that night, Harry laid in bed in the Gryffindor common room for the last time. He could hear the rumbling of snores and the soft whispers of breath from his roommates, soundly sleeping. Yet, Harry was too riled up to sleep. He was quite tired, stressed about school and the news he got today, but yet he could not settle for the night.

He was anxious for what tomorrow would bring. He could not believe he was going to be living under the same roof as his teacher and crush. He couldn't even believe he _had_ a crush on the man. Snape was just so…different from other people. It was his demeanour and tone of voice that always made Harry aroused in the craziest of moments. He always bore erections to and from class, sometimes mistakenly coming in his trousers. He could not help it though, Snape had this air about him that just did strange things to Harry's body.

Now that he was an Omega, he felt even more aroused.

Just the mere thought of him made a bulge form in Harry's pyjama bottoms.

He sighed. He knew he had to take care of it, or he'd never get to sleep.

It was a constant routine every night, especially when Snape crossed his mind. He really only got hard at the thought of the old man, not any of his fellow classmates. Sure, he's had mixed feelings about some of them, but he's never thought of going out with them before. Harry only ever thought of guys, and found himself staring at them in the Gryffindor dormitory or the Quidditch changing rooms when they were undressing and having showers. He couldn't help staring. He tried not to, as he didn't want to come across as creepy.

Most of his classmates that were guys were after girls. They used to tried to talk Harry into dating girls, but when he did, he found that females weren't his type. There was the awkward date and kiss with Cho Chang and then again with Ginny, and although it wasn't as awkward with Ginny, Harry still didn't feel any spark. That's when he found out that he was gay. He didn't come out to others until they kept pestering him about women, and he just could not stand another comment on big breasts and girl's anatomies.

Funnily enough, they weren't that surprised to hear Harry come out, for they found he was never interested in the conversations they had about women. Harry was surprised when Ron and Hermione had already caught on that he was gay, too. Apparently Ron saw Harry staring at his older brothers whenever he visited the Weasley's. Harry blushed at that, as he didn't want anything to be awkward around them. Ron told him not to worry about it.

Fetching his wand from his bedside table, Harry casted a silencing charm around his bed. He knew it wouldn't hold for long, but hopefully it was enough so no one would notice. Everyone was still sound asleep, paying no mind to what Harry was about to do.

Harry slipped his pyjama bottoms down so he was bare from the waist down. He summoned lube with his wand and spread it onto his aching cock. It dripped down, mixing with his pre-cum that had formed at the tip. His pants carried a small wet patch from it.

Harry gradually grew more aroused as he pumped his cock with his fist and fondled his balls. His cock turned stiff, curving upwards to his stomach. More pre-cum dripped from the tip and he licked it off. He moaned at the taste, surprised he found he liked it so much. As he masturbated, a familiar face crossed his mind, and he almost came right then and there. Not yet, he could wait a little longer.

He imagined Snape chastising him in class, with that deep, cool voice running through his veins as he stared into the man's dark eyes. Groaning, he soaked his finger with the lube from his cock and shoved it into his aching pucker. He winced at the slight pain but soon felt immense pleasure when he hit the spot inside him. He added one more, then another two, liking the feel of all his fingers inside him.

Crying out, he came spectacularly, spurting all over himself and the bed. He melted in bliss as he came down from his high and pulled out his fingers. He sucked them off, not knowing why it made him so aroused. Ever since his inheritance, he had to masturbate more and more and didn't know why or how to stop it. His hole felt like it was aching to be filled, and he wondered if that was normal for an Omega. He noticed he was producing more fluid from inside his rectum. It was strange.

After a simple cleaning spell, Harry drifted off to sleep, too exhausted and content to chuck his pants back on.


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two – Anticipation**

The next day, Thursday, Harry felt anxious all day. He wasn't ready to move in with Snape. It didn't feel right. It would sure take some time getting used to living without his dorm mates, away from Gryffindor tower and in the dungeons. Harry shuddered at the thought. He already missed the fact that he wouldn't feel the warm fire with the cosy couches in the Gryffindor common room. The thought of no more talks, games and laughs with his friends in the common room made him lonely and really distressed. He could only imagine what it was like, living down in the cool dungeons with none other than the only teacher who despised him. Or used to. But Snape probably wouldn't like any of the students that weren't in his own house, especially Gryffindors. And Harry reminded him too much of James.

"Oh, cheer up, mate," Ron said through a mouthful of blueberry muffin, taking Harry out of his thoughts. They were currently spending their free period out in the courtyard against a tree. They had just had Double Transfiguration, which passed over their usual snack break, so they always ate in their free period. "I'm sure you'll get used to it."

"Oh really? Why don't you try it then, Ron?"

He held up his hands in surrender and shook his head. "No thanks, I'm good."

"Harry, just try to focus on your work," said Hermione. "It won't do you any good to dwell on Professor Snape all the time. Perhaps you could talk over your troubles with him, he may be able to help you."

"Right," he scoffed, voice oozing sarcasm. "I'm sure that would work out well; 'Hello, Snape, care to have a chat with me over tea? I just really don't fancy living with you in the dungeons as you can come across as a vampire at times. Do you think we could negotiate an agreement?' Now that would be a lovely chat, I'm sure."

Ron chortled and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"He won't be bothered, I'm sure. He pledged to be your caregiver, did he not?"

"Yeah, probably under the order of Dumbledore because he had no choice."

"Harry, you can't just see hate all the time," Hermione huffed. "You've got to give him a chance. He wouldn't agree to take you in if he didn't like you to some degree. Hell, he probably likes you more than he lets on. You are his mate. Not just that, but his Omega. I've read that the mating bond between an Alpha and an Omega is strong."

"I don't see hate all the time. He's the one that made me hate him in the first place. It's not my fault he despised my father and I look like him."

"Harry, be reasonable! If you behave in class and not talk back to him, he'd like you more." Hermione paused at the look on both Ron and Harry's faces and sighed. "All I'm saying is that once you get to know him, he will come across as a nice man. Especially now that your Omega is attracted to his Alpha. You just have to give him a chance and be patient."

"Patient. Sure." Harry rolled his eyes and picked at the grass irritably. "Why can't McGonagall or Dumbledore himself be my guardian? Why does it have to be _Snape_?"

They both didn't answer, Ron too busy eating food and Hermione not knowing what else to say. Instead she looked up to the sky as a flock of birds flew past and left Harry in his thoughts.

They didn't need to answer. Harry could very well guess why. It was because there was always something out there to torment him, leaving him in permanent scars and pain that no one could see or heal. His life was a constant cycle of utter pain and danger, with no rest, no time to breathe or think. Whenever he was not in danger, he was constantly angry. He hated the fact that he had a connection with Voldemort. Hated the fact that he was famous and there was people either obsessing over him or criticizing him. He also hated how he was almost always in danger and he had to fight it off. He just wished he could be normal.

It was all Tom Riddle's fault. If he hadn't of existed, Harry would still have his parents and Sirius. He would have grown up as a normal boy, with a happy and healthy childhood. There would be no bullying, criticizing, pain or danger. There would be no spotlight shining on him 24/7. Harry would be loved by his family and friends. He would grow up with a smile on his face, learning new things from his parents and sharing memories with them. Sirius would have been able to visit many times and share those memories with him. At age eleven, he would have opened up his Hogwarts letter, and celebrated it with his parents and Godfather. He would still get to go to Hogwarts and meet Ron and Hermione. He would be able to send back several letters to his parents and Sirius about how happy he was at Hogwarts, of his friends, magic and lessons. He probably would still have Malfoy as an enemy, but perhaps that may have changed too, in this imaginative world of his. He would be able to spend more sleepovers with Ron and Hermione and spend Christmases and happy summer holidays with his parents.

Everything would be perfect.

But that's not how life worked. Not for Harry, anyway. He was created as a weapon to be used for only one purpose – slaying Voldemort. It didn't matter if he felt pain and anger – he was made for it.

"Look, let's just go to class," Harry sighed. He got up, brushing grass off his robes and walked off in the direction of Defence Against the Dark Arts. After that he had lunch, another free period, Potions, and would finish with Herbology. Then he had Quidditch Practice with Ron and Ginny.

They all mostly had the same subjects, and so their timetables fairly matched. Harry, Ron and Hermione all took DADA as one of their N.E. . Harry took Advanced Potions as well so he could become an Auror. The more he thought about it, he may end up changing his mind to a more risk-free career, such as a DADA teacher. Ron also had Potions, as they both would like to be the same thing. Other than Potions and DADA, Ron and Harry shared Charms, Herbology and Transfiguration. Hermione took six N.E. – DADA, Charms, Transfiguration, Arithmancy, Advanced Potions and History of Magic in hopes to work at the Ministry of Magic. Taking too many N.E. could be overkill, the reason why students usually took about five, but Hermione always loved and could handle extra work. They used their spare time to study and refresh the brain.

Ron and Hermione hurry to catch up to him, and they walked into DADA together, which was finally taken by Professor Snape, the new teacher for the year. Potions was taken after Professor Slughorn, instead.

oOoOoOo

Once the class ended, they were eager for lunch. Throughout the entire lesson, his teacher had been giving him those looks again, which made him feel all tingly and made his heartbeat rise. They all met up in the Great Hall this time and sat down to eat, chatting away. Harry was more occupied with listening and eating, not bothering to argue much. He had enough discussions like these. His shoulders were stiff and he became more nervous as the day dragged on.

"Why so tense, Potter?" a voice behind him sneered. Harry jumped and swivelled round to glare at Malfoy. Malfoy and his mates, Blaise and Parkinson chuckle. Harry wondered where Crabbe and Goyle had gone to. Harry just rolled his eyes and turned back to his food.

"I do expect an answer."

Still, Harry ignored him.

"Piss off, Malfoy," Ron said, shooting daggers along with Hermione at them.

"Impolite, much?"

"Did you hear us clearly? Because I think you need new ears. Get. Lost."

Malfoy ignored him. "Potter, what do you get when you cross a scar with a chicken? Harry Potter." Harry just sighed. "You know, you've got to quit following me. It's getting quite irritating."

"Why, do you have something to hide?" said Hermione, raising an eyebrow.

"None of your business."

"Then nick off!" Ron shouted.

"No. I'm talking to Harry here. If he wants me gone, he should say so." Harry didn't speak, just stared blankly at the Hufflepuff table behind his friends, seething. "Oh, but he can't. He is a submissive Omega."

"How the hell did he find out?" Harry hissed at his friends. They just shrugged and glared at Malfoy.

"Harry, look at me." Harry ignored him. "Look. At. Me."

His voice was so commanding that Harry couldn't resist looking. What was wrong with him?

"Kneel." The command was bright in Malfoy's eyes. Harry struggled to ignore and turn away.

"Harry, tell him to go away," Hermione said.

Malfoy smirked when Harry said nothing.

"Kneel," Malfoy repeated, so low and dominating that Harry moved to do exactly that, but Hermione and Ron both stop him before he could. They hold Harry to his seat, facing away from Malfoy.

"Would you nick off?" Ron yelled, fed up.

Malfoy and his friends just chuckled.

"Hey, Potter, watch this," he said, making Harry turn around to look at him once more. Malfoy grabbed a banana off the table and was using it as a penis, digging it into Blaise's arse. Malfoy and Blaise began to make moaning noises, putting on a show for the Slytherins who had tears in their eyes from laughing so much. "Oh, so good, so good, uh, uh, yesss!"

"Ah, yes, hit that spot, Malfoy!" Blaise groaned.

That did it.

Before anyone could blink, Harry jumped out of his seat and punched Malfoy in the face, hard enough to cause a bone to snap. Instantly, his nose bled. Harry punched him again, too angry to care about the people watching him, even as Ron, Hermione and Seamus tried to pull him away. Harry let them, feeling a little better now that he broke Draco's nose.

Malfoy glared at Harry as he wiped the blood off with his sleeve. Suddenly, Draco lunged for Harry and they end up in a fist fight, tackling each other to the ground. Both of their friends tried to stop them but it was hard when fists and kicks were flying everywhere.

"Potter! Draco! I command you to stop at once," a cool, dangerous voice growled. When they didn't stop, Professor Snape grabbed them by their collars and yanked them to their feet. They break apart, gasping, bloody and bruised. "Absolutely disgusting behaviour. You act like 2 year olds. Grow up."

Harry and Malfoy just scowled at each other, too pissed to care.

"This will merit a detention for the both of you," said Snape, earning growls from the boys. He let them go. "I hope you learn to get along more. Mr. Malfoy, I'll deal with your punishment later. I have some teaching to do."

Malfoy stalked off, his friends following him, out of the Great Hall. Harry was about to do the same when Snape pulled him back.

"Not so fast, Mr. Potter," he said in a low voice. "You have a punishment to undertake, as well."

The cold, disappointing look in Snape's eyes had Harry reeling. "Now? Why?"

"You know why."

"But, Malfoy was –"

"I know exactly what he was doing, Mr. Weasley, but that did not counteract Harry participating in a bout," Snape cut off Ron briskly.

"But, Professor –"

"I nor need your opinion, Miss Granger. Now, come along, Potter. I don't wish to waste my time on this matter any longer."

"But it's free period!" said Harry. "I'd like to rest and study."

"And you shall, after you have learned to talk with your mouth in a civil manner, not with your fists. Remember that if you keep your misbehaviour up, you will miss out on things you need and want to do in life. So I'd be wise not to do that often. I am now your caretaker and Alpha and I have rules."

"But –"

"No." That one word with its low tone made Harry duck his head. He decided he didn't like his Alpha disappointed in him. "Now, follow me."

Snape turned sharply on his heel and headed for the Great Hall entrance. Harry growled and shot daggers at Snape's back, but obeyed. Wiping blood from his cut lip, he unwillingly followed behind once he said a goodbye to his friends.

It really wasn't fair. He didn't understand why he had to endure a detention now, by himself, during his break. Harry knew Malfoy had a break as well, so he didn't get why he couldn't have a detention now, too. Though, it was probably best to get it over and done with, rather than having to do it after school.

Instead of heading into the Potions or the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom, which was what Harry thought Snape would lead him to, he opened up a door beside the Potions classroom, which had two Gargoyles out the front who kept the room protected with a password.

Inside, it was cosy and more colourful than Harry imagined.

An elaborate green, patterned rug laid on the floor with black couches on top. A fireplace set into the wall, already on, kept the room warm. Harry could spot several snakes embedded into things, like the coffee table and wall and fireplace. There were a few doors around the suite, and Harry wondered what was in each. Candles were spread around the room to make light, making it look even more comfortable.

Perhaps this wouldn't be so bad after all.

"I shall give you a tour of the entire dormitory later tonight. My next class will start very shortly, so I shall have to confide in you to do the right thing and stand in that corner over there." He pointed to the corner near the fireplace. Harry just stared.

"You're kidding me, right?"

Snape raised his eyebrows. No, he wasn't kidding.

"I'm not 5 year's old."

"You were certainly acting like one. Now, do as you're told, please."

Harry sighed and groaned as his submissive side took over, bowing his head and stalking over to the corner. He crossed his arms and snapped, "Happy?"

Snape pursed his lips and glared. "Do not give me that attitude again, young man. Turn and face the wall, and stop being so melodramatic. You may leave once I've summoned you, which will be after this class. Understood?"

Harry swallowed at the tone. "After Defence? But that could be an hour away!"

"Quit whining. Are we understood?"

"Yes," he sighed with an eye roll.

"Good. And no snooping – I shall know if you do."

With that, Snape walked out without another word.

Harry huffed and closed his eyes. Thinking about things should make the wait go faster. But after a while, what felt like half an hour, Harry's legs had had enough and he was utterly bored. He groaned, taking his head off the wall where he was resting it and looked around the room. Looking around for a little shouldn't be bad, surely. Making sure the door to the classroom and the room he was in was still shut and Professor Slughorn or Snape didn't come in, Harry walked away from the corner.

He stopped in front of a giant bookshelf, running his eyes along the books. The majority of them were on Potions, but Harry could spot some on the Dark Arts and some stories. Harry didn't take Snape for one to read stories. Perhaps he could read one book to pass the time. He picked up a book that reads, _Advanced_ _Quidditch_ and sat down on one of the chairs by the fireplace. It was reasonably comfortable and all too soon, Harry found himself lost in the book. He finished it quickly, and still Snape hadn't come to collect him. Surely class was over by now?

Sighing, Harry put the book back and grabbed another, this one on Potions. He may as well get some studying done while he was here. Better than doing nothing. Harry found himself lost in the second book, too, and liked the peace and quiet of the place. Perhaps Snape had sound-proof walls or a silencing charm cast around the room.

That's when Harry sensed a presence in the room and he jumped up from the chair, heart pounding, with book in hand. Professor Snape was looking at him, but with a curious edge along with his bitterness.

"Uh…I-I got bored," Harry replied, feeling awkward. He should have kept track of the time, yet now he was in trouble. Snape said nothing, just looked at him in the same intimidating way that sent a chill down Harry's spine. Harry looked down, fiddling with the book in his hands. "Um…sorry. I'll just…" Harry walked back over to the bookshelf for something to do and placed the book back in its spot…except he dropped it first, and he hurried to pick it up and set it right. He stared at the books for a moment to make sure they'd stay in place before turning around to look at Snape.

Snape still hadn't moved, staring at Harry, his gaze thoughtful. Finally, he spoke. "You really are talented at defying people. I shall take immense pleasure in training you." Snape was slowly moving towards Harry as he spoke, until he was so close that it made Harry uneasy. "You may leave now. I need to deal with Mr. Malfoy. Come back at 8 o' clock on the dot or you'll earn yourself another detention. I don't like lateness, as you should know."

On cue, someone knocked on the door.

Harry frowned as Snape walked to open it. It was Malfoy. He didn't understand why Snape didn't yell at him or give him another detention. Perhaps it was the whole 'getting to know each other more' and 'let's be nice to one another' façade.

Confused, Harry walked out of his professor's quarters as Draco walked in. He walked back to the Gryffindor common room where he found Ron and Hermione sitting by the toasty fire. Hermione was looking over Ron's homework and telling him what he could improve on when Harry walked in and sat down.

"Hey, Harry, how'd it go?" Ron asked.

"It was alright, for a detention." Harry frowned, thinking back to it.

"What is it?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing. He was just strangely nice to me. As nice as he could be, I mean."

"Snape?" Ron confirmed, surprised.

"Yeah. It was weird."

"See, what did I tell you?" Hermione said. "I told you he'd warm up to you eventually."

"Yeah, it was just not like him to."

The three of them spent the rest of the day working on their homework and studying. The sun went to sleep and the room became darker, causing the fire to glow. Their stomachs grumbled just in time for dinner.

They headed into the Great Hall with Ginny, Seamus and Dean and sat at the Gryffindor table, like always. The whole room was filled with chatter, laughter, clashing plates and goblets. Harry found himself smiling and laughing along with his friends, forgetting about the Potions Master for a while.


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three – Rules**

However, after dessert, Harry lost his smile and the feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach returned. He really wasn't looking forward to living with the one he had strange feelings for. It was wrong that Harry felt that way, and so he should stay away as far as humanly possible, law or no. He had a feeling it would go terribly wrong anyway. Snape would probably hate him even more.

"Oh, Harry, cheer up," Hermione said, as they walked into the Gryffindor common room. "Once you get there, you'll be fine. After a week or so you should be fairly settled. You'll get used to it."

"Yeah, but I'll miss you guys," he complained.

"Ah, don't get all weepy on us, mate." Ron chuckled and patted him on the back. "It'll be fine. You can just ignore him."

"Ron!" Hermione whacked him on the head.

"Ow! – What? I'm trying to make him feel better."

She just rolled her eyes and headed for the stairs to their dormitories. Harry and Ron followed, and they all walked into the boy's dormitory. Harry began packing his things into his trunk and Ron and Hermione helped him, all the while saying things to cheer him up. Neville, Dean and Seamus made him laugh as well. Hermione bid them all goodnight while the boys all play a game of Exploding Snap before they sent a goodbye to Harry and got ready for bed.

Harry walked out of the Gryffindor common room with his trunk and Hedwig in her cage, feeling glum. He had no idea what to expect as he stepped foot into Snape's quarters for the first night over. He really hoped things would be fine, but he couldn't help wanting to run away and hide.

"Say, where are you off to, Harry?" the Fat Lady asked as the portrait closed.

Harry sighed. "I have to live with Professor Snape now."

"Oh, my. That sounds dreadful."

"Thanks."

She laughed at the sarcasm. "You will visit again, won't you?"

"Yeah, I will when I can. Goodnight."

"Good to hear! Goodnight, Harry."

Harry knocked on the door when he reached Snape's rooms on time, and it was opened quickly. Snape stood there, still in his black uniform, and let Harry in. Harry stood in the living room awkwardly, wondering where he'd sleep. His heart was beating fast, and he struggled to slow his breathing.

Snape shut the door and swivelled around to face him. "You are shaking and I can hear your heart beating a thousand miles a minute," he observed. "Calm yourself. I don't bite." He smirked. "Much."

Harry exhaled and took a step back. Snape just eyed him predatorily and took a step forward so they were two feet apart.

"Trust me. I am not going to do anything – you shouldn't be so scared, my little omega." His soft, velvet voice caressed the words.

Harry felt a shiver go down his spine.

"Now, for the tour. As you know, this is the living room. The kitchen and dining room is through there," he pointed through an archway, "the Potions classroom is through that door." He gestured to a door beside it. "And through there, is my personal potions lab." Harry was surprised that Snape got to have his own lab, but it made sense as he was a Potions Master. Snape's tone then took a serious turn. "You shall never, under any circumstances, go in there unless I permit it. Understood?"

Harry nodded.

"Words, Harry."

Harry was shocked that he was addressed by his first name so it took him a little to answer. "Y-yes, sir, understood."

Snape gave him a curt nod back and walked down a hallway, gesturing for Harry to follow him. There was another set of mysterious doors where Snape pointed to two. "In there was the bathroom, and through there was my study. I forbid you to go snooping in my study as well." He gestured to the two remaining doors. "This is my room, and here is your room." He opened the one to the right, gesturing for Harry to go in. Harry set his trunk and cage on the ground and looked around, flabbergasted.

The room contained the usual things; bed against the far wall, bedside table, dresser and desk but what amazes Harry were the amount of items in the room. There were all kinds of books on the bookshelf, toys covered the shelves and desk, both magical and muggle by the looks of them, and the ceiling was enchanted to look like a galaxy. Harry realised he loved it. He didn't mind that the bedcover was green, he found it suited him fine. Harry had never had anything like it. He realised he was staring open-mouthed at the room, and thought he should say something.

"Th-thanks, professor."

He nodded slowly, his gaze fixed on Harry. He had a warm look about him.

"Come out to the dining room once you are sorted." Snape walked out, leaving the door ajar.

Harry took a few moments to admire his new room and started unpacking his trunk. Once everything was where they were supposed to be – clothes in the dresser, items on his bedside table and desk and Hedwig's cage on top of the dresser – Harry let Hedwig out and patted her before letting her go. She decided to perch on the open window sill, which was actually a real window. Harry didn't really understand how there could be windows this far down in the dungeons, but he guessed it was jinxed or something. He decided not to keep Professor Snape waiting any longer, and walked out.

He found his teacher sitting at the table – in front of him were a few papers. Two glasses of water sat in their spots. When he saw Harry, he gestured for him to sit down across from him.

"I have a few rules to go through. As you know, I have pledged to be your loyal guardian. I hope we will come to better terms over the course of the remaining year. You may ask any questions once we have gone through the rules." Snape paused, and eyed Harry carefully. "Before that, I need you to tell me something. I am now your Alpha and my nature is fairly dominant. You are a submissive, is that correct?"

"Yes." Didn't Snape know that already? He didn't know where his teacher was going with this.

"Do you like being submissive?"

Harry blinked, not sure what to say. "What do you mean, professor?"

"Well, do you like the feeling of kneeling at one's feet, being ordered around, and being involved in certain intimate acts such as BDSM?"

Harry nearly choked on his water. "I…" he swallowed, wondering how to word it. Because yes, he _did _like the sound of kneeling at one's feet. Particularly by the one who was sitting right in front of him. "Yes. I do like the sound of that. I mean, ever since this inheritance came to me."

Snape nodded, a look of desire flashing in his eyes. He cleared his throat. "What I'd really like to know, is if you would like to be my submissive. I have rules here," he tapped the pieces of parchment underneath his folded hands, "that you must obey, or there will be consequences. I want to know if you like the sound of it, and if you were willing to be my pet. I need you to make sure, as I don't wish to force you into anything you don't feel comfortable with."

Harry nodded. "Y-yes. I…I do like the sound of that. I don't know much about BDSM, but I would like to learn…if you will teach me."

"This will be your contract," Severus began. "It is fairly detailed. Once you sign it, you will be my property, and I shall make sure you follow each and every one of these rules. I expect you to follow them, or there will be consequences, as you should know. Anything you may want to take off or add, tell me immediately. We shall go by the traffic light system. Do you know what that is?"

Harry nodded, happy to know at least one thing. "Yes. Green is good, things are fine. Yellow is when we want to slow things down, we're unsure. Red is we want to stop all actions immediately."

Snape nodded, impressed. "Correct, my omega. And it applies to both of us. We should both feel comfortable. Now, please read through this and express any concerns you may have."

Snape passed a couple sheets of parchment over to Harry, who braced himself and skimmed through the contract.

* * *

**The following contract is between**

_Severus Tobias Snape_

**And **

_Harry James Potter._

* * *

**Harry Potter/The Submissive must follow the Dominant's Rules listed below:**

**Basic Daily Rules**

**1\. Harry will accept that he is now under the care of Severus as his new caregiver, Alpha and Dominant.**

**2\. Harry will accept himself as an Omega and Submissive.**

**3\. Harry will not touch any of Severus' items without asking permission.**

**4\. Harry will not enter Severus' private lab under any circumstances.**

**5\. Harry will ask for help when needed, whether due to school work, or other personal issues.**

**6\. Harry will tell Severus when he is in pain physically, emotionally and mentally. **

**7\. Harry will be respectful to his teachers and his peers. **

**8\. Harry will no longer be impertinent towards Severus in account of his feelings.**

**9\. Harry will ****never**** curse or throw a fit in front of others.**

**10\. Harry will focus, study and work hard in class. He will not speak in class unless asked a question or in need to ask something himself. **

**11\. Harry will do well in his lessons of control and not give up.**

**12\. Harry will be prepared to master Occlumency. **

**13\. Harry will aim to form a closer acquaintance with Severus, leaving his past of animosity behind.**

* * *

**Submissive's Rules**

**1\. Obey any instructions given by the Dominant immediately without hesitation or reservation and in an expeditious manner, especially in the playroom.**

**2\. Call the Dominant only by Master, Sir, or Alpha. Call him Professor Snape only in the classroom, nothing else unless told to.**

**3\. The Submissive accepts his Dominant as his owner and caretaker, with the understanding that he is now the property of the Dominant, to be dealt with as the Dominant pleases at all times.**

**4\. Always give the Dominant respect.**

**5\. The Dominant wants to be pleased and wants the Submissive to want to please him. **

**6\. The Submissive will agree to any sexual activity deemed fit and pleasurable by the Dominant. He will do so eagerly and without hesitation. **

**7\. The Dominant may crave sexual acts at any time and the Submissive must be willing to participate and give pleasure to his master to the best of his ability. **

**8\. Always accept punishments when given. **

**9\. If the Submissive is good, he shall be rewarded.**

**10\. The Submissive must never open his mouth unless Master tells him to do so. Always ask for permission to speak.**

**11\. Never stifle moans and other sounds unless Master tells him do to so.**

**12\. Eyes cast down, do not look at the Dominant unless given permission to do so.**

**13\. The Submissive must kneel straight away whenever he is with his Dominant. **

**14\. Within a scene, the Submissive shall fall into what is called "subspace" and will not be explicitly coherent to his surroundings or actions. He must follow the traffic light system at all times. He will always call out the safeword "green" which applies to scenes that are going well and both subjects want to continue. One shall shout out the safeword "yellow" if they are unsure about an act and want to slow down. One will immediately shout out the safeword "red" when one has had enough; the scene is too much for one to handle in a pleasurable manner, and one is reaching towards a type of hyperventilation. The Submissive will always say so when he is up to his limit – the same applies to the Dominant. **

**15\. The Submissive must not touch himself unless Master gives a direct order to do so. The Dominant owns all of his Submissive's pleasure and the Sub will do well to remember that. **

**16\. Following rule number fifteen, the Submissive will not orgasm without permission.**

**17\. Dating and flirting is forbidden with anyone other than the Dominant.**

**18\. The Submissive will make sure he receives a minimum of eight hours' sleep each night when not involved in sexual acts with the Dominant. **

**19\. The Submissive will eat regularly to maintain his health and well-being from a prescribed list of the Dominant's choosing. No snacking between meals, with the exception of fruit. **

**20\. The Submissive will maintain to keep his body healthy by exercising and cleaning self well each day. **

**21\. Do not harm self or others or put self or others in unnecessary danger. No drinking to excess, smoking, taking illicit drugs or using harmful spells and weapons on self or others.**

**22\. The Submissive will be given clothing to wear from the Dominant's choosing, the Submissive may not choose on his own. If the Dominant wishes the Submissive to wear nothing around the house, then he will comply with no hesitation.**

**23\. The Submissive shall not be embarrassed of his own body. The Dominant will be training his Submissive to be comfortable around both the Submissive himself and his Master. **

**24\. There will be several objects the Dominant will use on the Submissive, whether he misbehaves or not. The Submissive will eagerly take part in and accept anything the Dominant does to him. **

**Fail to follow these orders, and Harry/the Submissive will be punished with no further thought.**

* * *

**The following acts are as listed:**

** \- Masturbation **

**\- Handjobs**

**\- Fellatio**

**\- Swallowing semen**

**\- Anal intercourse**

**\- Anal fisting**

**\- Anal fingering**

**\- Rimming**

**The following restraining devices are as listed:**

**\- Bondage with rope**

**\- Bondage with leather cuffs/handcuffs**

**\- Bondage with shackles/manacles**

**\- Bondage with tape/ball gag**

**\- Bondage with other**

**The following restraining positions are as listed:**

**\- Hands bound in front**

**\- Hands bound behind back**

**\- Ankles bound**

**\- Elbowed bound**

**\- Knees bound**

**\- Wrists bound to ankles**

**\- Binding to fixed items, furniture, etc.**

**\- Binding with spreader bar**

**\- Blindfolded**

**\- Suspension**

**The following implements used on the Submissive are for pleasure and teasing:**

**\- Vibrators**

**\- Butt Plugs**

**\- Dildos**

**\- Cock rings**

**\- Cock pumps**

**\- Ball ticklers/vibrators**

**\- Ejaculation delayers**

**\- Enlargement devices**

**\- Male masturbating toys**

**\- Other penis/anal toys**

**The following acts/implements on the Submissive are for pain/punishment/discipline, (and on occasion pleasure):**

**\- Spanking**

**\- Whipping**

**\- Riding crops**

**\- Floggers**

**\- Belts**

**\- Paddles**

**\- Caning**

**\- Biting**

**\- Penis clamps**

**\- Testicle clamps**

**\- Nipple clamps**

**\- Testicle or penis torture**

**\- Suspension**

**\- Cock teasing**

**\- Cock rings**

**\- Cock cage**

**\- Delayed/denied orgasms**

**\- Hot wax**

**\- Ice**

**\- Other forms/methods of pain/pleasure**

* * *

**Hard Limits:**

**\- Blood play**

**\- Breath play**

**\- Watersports/play that involves urine or faeces**

**\- Play with sharp objects**

**\- Sweat/foot fetish**

**The Submissive is allowed to add any hard limits of his own at any time he wishes. The Dominant is open to anything the Submissive wishes to cross off on any of the lists in this contract. The Dominant is willing the Submissive to open up and say what he finds uncomfortable immediately for safety reasons.**

* * *

**Severus Snape/The Dominant must follow the rules listed below:**

**1\. Severus will take good care of Harry as his guardian, teacher, protector, Dominant and Alpha.**

**2\. Severus will take in Harry's feelings and assist in the best way possible.**

**3\. Severus will help Harry with his school work and personal issues when needed.**

**4\. Severus will help Harry when he is in pain physically, emotionally and mentally. **

**5\. Severus will no longer be impertinent towards Harry in account of his feelings. **

**6\. Severus will initiate punishments if Harry misbehaves.**

**7\. Severus will train Harry to master Occlumency and control in several ways.**

**8\. Severus will aim to form a closer acquaintance with Harry, leaving his past of animosity behind. **

**9\. Severus as Harry's Dominant will take very sufficient care of his Submissive within certain scenes.**

**10\. The Dominant will help the Submissive train at his own pace, and allow for adjustments to the rules or acts that take place. **

**11\. The Dominant promises not to harm the Submissive in any way or will not drag a scene out if one needs to stop.**

**12\. The Dominant will make sure the Submissive is well physically, emotionally and mentally within a scene, once the Submissive has reached subspace.**

**13\. The Dominant will stop any actions immediately if one uses the safeword "red" and is too uncomfortable to move on. The Dominant will make sure the Submissive will say the safeword when he wants to stop. **

**14\. The Dominant will award the Submissive for good behaviour and punish for bad behaviour of his choice. **

**15\. The Dominant will always give the Submissive sufficient aftercare from a scene.**

* * *

Harry could not believe his eyes. Severus was right – it _was_ fairly detailed. He didn't know what to say.

He read it over and over again to make sure he understood everything. Which he did, having read some books on this topic. It was amazing how quickly he could catch onto all of this and _want_ to do it. All of it. He wanted to try everything, but he was unsure of doing it with someone like Snape, especially because he was his teacher…

He didn't know what to ask first. His thoughts were going haywire. His most pressing concern was the punishment part. Corporal, as in spanking, whipping and caning? The hell? And ball torture? Was Snape insane? Surely Dumbledore couldn't allow that. He couldn't deny how much this turned him on, though. He felt like he could try everything out, and see what he liked and disliked. But to talk about personal matters was a little hard with Snape. Harry wasn't one to share his thoughts often, and would only share them with his best friends. But sometimes, Harry liked to keep certain things private.

"Harry?" Severus breathed softly, reaching out and touching Harry's hand. Harry didn't pull away, too overwhelmed by it all. He actually liked Severus' touch. He couldn't believe this was actually happening, that this was real. "Are there any questions you want to ask, any concerns?"

Harry thought over and over and finally shook his head. He really _didn't _have any concerns. Not yet, anyway. He was game to try everything.

"Are you sure? I take these things very seriously, Mr. Potter. So if you need to say anything – change a rule, add one – then say so now. Otherwise, sign, and we shall go from there. We can cut down on things we have tried and do not feel comfortable with along the way."

Severus took his hand away and folded both hands together. He eyed him with a calm and stoic expression, waiting for him to answer.

"I…wow…I…you…" Harry stumbled on his words, not having a clue on what to say. "Are you really serious? You would do this with me?"

"Yes, I will. It's for both of us." Severus' lip curled up at the corner in faint amusement. "I haven't had a sub in ages, it's about time I got back to having one. You are my mate, and I wish to do this with you. I am delighted it is you – it has been hard to take my eyes of you for some time now. Ever since you built up over the summer and from Quidditch…well, this could just be my Alpha talking, but you are one mesmerising being, I must admit."

Harry couldn't believe his ears. "You…you really like me?"

"More than you know," Severus growled. "You feel the same."

It wasn't a question. Harry blushed. "H-how do you know that?"

Severus chuckled, stroking Harry's hand again. It sent shivers up his arm and spine. "I am far advanced in Legilimency, as you should very well know. One of my few talents. But it is instant – the power of a mating bond. You instantly feel attraction to your Alpha mate, and wish to bow down to him."

"I'm sure you have more talents than just a few, sir," Harry said, licking his lips that went dry.

Severus' eyes blazed. "I like that coming from your mouth."

Harry bit his lip.

Severus licked his lips, watching Harry's every movement. "But I am still waiting for your answer."

"Oh, um…no. I really don't have any concerns," he confessed. "They look pretty clear and…enjoyable to me. I don't have any dislikes exactly. I mean, I might, I just want to try things out first."

"Very well." Severus' eyes sparkled. "We shall proceed to the first set of rules, if you would like to sign the contract. Remember – it will be magically bound so only I can remove it. I have already signed it for it to work, but you may tell me whenever things are getting too extreme and you do not like this kind of relationship. Tell me immediately. I do not like secrets such as those to be kept hidden. Am I clear?"

"Yes, sir."

"I really do like that." Severus licked his lips once more. "I shall have much fun training you, my pet, as much fun as you will have me teaching you." He then took a deep breath and looked at Harry under his lashes with a penetrating gaze. "I want you, Harry Potter, very much, and I would like to try this with you. You are mine now, omega, and my Alpha wishes to claim you as his."

Harry gulped, dazed at his professor's stare. He knew he really wanted this now, with every word his teacher said.

"Are you positive you would like to go on with this?"

Not finding any words to say aloud, Harry just nodded.

"I need you to be certain, my little omega," he purred. "Tell me."

"Y-yes, I'm sure, sir," Harry breathed.

A small smile flickers on Severus' face.

"In that case…" He gestured to the paper where a quill was waiting, and so Harry picked it up, a little hesitantly. But once he found where to put his signature, right at the bottom of the contract below where Severus put his, he eagerly scrawled it there. A burst of light glowed from the parchment, making Harry and Severus cover their eyes, and it was over. Harry felt tingly all over and his heart beat a little faster.

Severus looked very predatory, not taking his eyes off of Harry, as he folded the parchments and slid it into his robes. Harry wondered what he was going to do.

A few minutes ticked by, and then…

"Kneel," Severus simply breathed.

Harry's breath hitched and he hesitated, staring at Severus wide-eyed.

"Kneel, pet," Severus commanded, with more dominance, snapping his fingers to the floor in front of his feet.

Harry gulped, liking the warm feeling that unraveled in his body. Harry really liked Snape addressing him by a submissive name, and he found it endearing. It was what he wished for, unlike other students. He had the instant urge to obey and so he slid off his chair to the floor and crawled over to his Master. He knelt on his heels in front of him and knew what to do from there – he looked down at the floor and splayed his hands on his thighs.

"Good boy," Severus crooned, stroking through Harry's jet-black locks. Harry purred and leaned into the touch, instantly liking it. "I am impressed. You learn quickly."

_What was with me suddenly?_ Harry thought, but shook it aside. He didn't care – he liked it and that was all that mattered. It must be due to his Omega gene. Kind of like how a cat rubbed against you, and a dog rolled over for a belly rub when you pat them.

"You are taking this very well. I am proud," Severus approved and Harry felt warmth boil in his chest. "I have something for you. Look at me, pet."

Harry looked up and his eyes widened as he saw Severus holding a collar. It was jet-black like his hair, with silver studs around it and an emerald-green tag that said "Harry" written on the front. Severus instantly latched it around Harry's neck and studied him with a lust-filled look. Harry was slightly worried about it showing in class but felt immense pleasure at being owned.

"Well?" Severus raised an eyebrow, waiting impatiently for Harry to say something. "What do you think of it? You may speak. I expect my submissive to speak when he likes something."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Sir," Harry breathed with a smile. "I was just thinking about it. I love it."

"What do we say?" His tone was cool and slightly disapproving.

Harry felt regret he didn't speak quickly enough. He bowed his head in submission. "Th-thank you, Master."

"Good boy." His tone was back to appreciation. "Much better."

Severus walked away and down the hall, out of Harry's sight. When he came back he was holding something Harry couldn't quite make out. But Harry was suddenly focused and worried about Severus' disapproving expression.

"Did I say you could look yet, pet?" he all but snapped.

Harry quickly looked down, feeling guilty. "I'm sorry, Sir."

"Thank you for apologising," said Severus, stopping in front of him. "But, another rule – don't speak unless told to. I can make exceptions for today, as you are just starting out, but I want you to remember that for next time."

Harry nodded and stayed silent and still, staring at his spread hands.

"Good boy." Severus patted Harry's head then told him to look up. He held a long blue plastic object in front of Harry. "Can you tell me what this is?"

Harry gulped, because he knew _exactly_ what that was. But still, Harry didn't answer – his Master hadn't given him permission to do so.

Severus smiled at that, impressed. Harry was awarded with another pat, which he purred at. "Very good, pet, you're learning. You may answer me."

"It's a butt plug, Sir," Harry mumbled his response, face turning bright crimson.

"Mmm, I love that colour on you," Severus said as he caressed Harry's cheek. He gave it a light slap, making the colour darker. "And you are correct. It is a butt plug. It has a little emerald jewel on the end, to stick out, to match those gorgeous green eyes of yours. But that is not all."

Harry's breathing caught as Severus' face moved ever closer to his. Suddenly, he grasped his face with a hand, pulling Harry closer, and bent down to cover his mouth over his. Harry moaned into the kiss, their first one, not believing it. It must be a dream. This surely couldn't be real. This was…_amazing_! The taste of Severus as he lavished Harry's mouth, was indescribable. Severus' tongue searched every core, and lapped around Harry's own tongue, fighting for dominance. Harry simply let him, relaxing into the kiss, letting Severus have all the control.

Finally, he pulled away and stared at Harry with a smile.

"You are fucking delectable, Potter," he hissed, kissing him once more. "Turn around, on your hands and knees, now."

"W-what?" Harry stumbled, still dazed about the kiss.

Severus smirked. "Hands and knees, Harry. That palatable arse facing me."

Harry groaned at the words and fell into the ordered position. He gasped as he felt his robes lifted up and his pants unzipped and pulled down. His underpants followed, uncovering his rear to the cool air and Severus' cold hands that were suddenly stroking Harry's cheeks, fingers sliding between them, getting a feel of his arse.

"You are most ravishing, pet," Severus all but groaned in utter desire.

Harry's toes curled at those words and the pleasant feeling of being touched.

He felt something like Severus' lips on his arse and he moaned. Then gasped as a finger suddenly embarked Harry's pucker and sunk in, feeling inside. They slid in so easily from the natural lubricant his body produced. Harry's body shuddered and he groaned as two more slipped in, stretching him deliciously wide, but not too wide.

"Fuck, pet, you are as tight as a virgin!" Severus grunted, twisting his fingers around his hole.

Harry mumbled something unintelligible, unable to tell him the truth.

"What was that, Harry?"

"I – oh, fuck! I am a virgin, Sir," Harry finally confessed. He whimpered as he felt the fingers in him pause for several moments. Severus was quiet. "Sir?"

"You're a virgin? Untouched?"

"Y-yes…"

"By men?"

"By both sex, Sir."

"Untouched. All mine to take. Fuck, Potter. What you do to me." Those fingers continued, thrusting in and out with more passion than ever. Harry moaned into the rough but sweet touches and cried out as Severus hit his prostate. "Oh, yeah, you like that, huh? Love a finger up your arse. I bet you love a thick cock up there as well, fucking you raw until you come undone. A little rimming would do the trick, too, wouldn't it, pet? Answer me."

"Yes…" Harry moaned his answer, nodding his head feverishly. His groin tightened and he felt the need to come instantly. But Severus grasped the base of Harry's cock, stopping his release. Harry groaned in frustration.

"Ah-uh, don't be greedy now. We're just getting started. You come when I say you can come."

Harry just moaned again.

Severus continued his ministrations for some time then finally pulled his fingers out of Harry's slick and slightly gaping puckered hole.

"You look nicely stretched now, my omega." He leaned down and kissed Harry's lower back.

"Fuck!" he yelled as the butt plug was thrust into his only partly-gaping hole. It really hurt, yet felt pleasurable at the same time. He felt like he would come then and there but suddenly Severus whispered a spell, directing his wand at Harry's cock. There was a thick black band around his cock base and balls, halting any chance of release.

It was a fucking cock ring!

Harry whimpered, biting his lip. He was struggling to keep his position and he knew that Severus noticed by his wobbling. Severus made sure the butt plug was fitted into place and unable to slide out. He pulled up Harry's boxers and pants and fixed his robes, then ordered Harry to stand.

Harry stood and looked at Severus, biting his lip hard. He was in a very, very awkward position right now – the butt plug was pushing into him as he stood. He shifted from side to side, trying to find a place where the plug wouldn't touch his prostate, but it was impossible.

Severus smirked with glee. "That should keep you occupied tonight. It will also remind you that you are _mine_, untouched and will remain so until _I_ fuck you senseless. You are _mine_." He gave Harry a feverish and possessive kiss, one Harry melted into with a shudder. He broke the kiss and stared Harry in the eye. "Mine. No one else's. Got that, pet?"

Harry nodded, not wanting to upset his Master by not answering. "Yes, Sir."

"Say it."

"I'm yours. No one else's."

"That's right," Severus growled and slapped Harry's arse, making the plug shift inside him. Harry whimpered. "Do you have any remaining questions before you go to bed?"

"No, Sir," Harry admited, breathless. But then he thought for a moment. The cock ring. That would keep him from coming. And the butt plug was sure to make him aroused as ever. What was he supposed to do? "Actually…um, why did you put a…a cock ring on me?"

Severus smirked at those words coming from his mouth. "That is so you do not come without my permission. Also, I do not want you taking that plug out. Only I can. It is all about control, one of my common lessons in training. You will not come without my permission. Only I can touch you. If I find you touching yourself, or that you've taken your plug out and ring off, Harry, you will earn your first punishment. Understand me, pet?"

Harry whimpered but bowed his head, nodding. He really didn't want to earn his first punishment so soon, on the first day.

"Words, pet."

"Yes, Sir. I understand."

"Very good. I am happy with what we had achieved so far, and can't wait to do more. Remember any time you feel uncomfortable, come and get me."

"Okay, Sir."

"Bed, now." Snape gave him a smile which Harry returned.

He nodded and said, "Goodnight, professor," before heading off to his room.

"Night, Harry," he heard Snape say before he shut the door.

Harry shuddered and tried to calm down his body. He couldn't help feeling so aroused – his teenage and Omega hormones were to blame. Soon he would be seventeen and it wouldn't matter who he liked. Okay, he was sure his friends, especially Ron and Hermione, would have a tough time dealing with his mate, but at least it'd be legal.

The Harry in the mirror shouted at him to get dressed. Demanded, more like.

Rolling his eyes, Harry changed into his pyjamas and headed into the bathroom to brush his teeth and take care of his business. He decided he'd have a quick shower in the morning if he woke up on time.

Crawling into bed, he switched off the lamp on his bedside table and stared out the open enchanted window. The window let cool air in but the room was magically kept warm. He could see the night sky, dotted with stars and the bright full moon staring back at him. It reflected on the water of the lake and he could make out a few owls and Thestrals flying about. He imagined Hedwig out with them, hunting for food. She loved to hunt at night as it was easier in the dark. With her night vision it was no problem.

Harry smiled sadly at the fact that he could see Thestrals. He remembered Luna talking about them last year and how she could see them from a young age, too.

_"It's all right," said a dreamy voice from beside Harry as Ron vanished into the coach's dark interior. "You're not going mad or anything. I can see them too."_

_"Can you?" said Harry desperately, turning to Luna. He could see the bat-winged horses reflected in her wide, silvery eyes._

_"Oh yes," said Luna, "I've been able to see them ever since my first day here. They've always pulled the carriages. Don't worry. You're just as sane as I am."_

He wished Sirius was here. Harry had so much to talk about with him. So many people dying in front of his eyes and the threat of Voldemort on the loose at power as made him kind of insane. He missed Sirius so much that he could imagine he was still there. He sometimes talked to him, only when he was alone, but he noticed Ron or Hermione catching him a few times. They didn't say anything about it, perhaps afraid to upset or anger Harry.

Harry wiped a stray tear from his cheek, annoyed that he couldn't seem to go one night without having nightmares or crying. He didn't cry often, but sometimes it felt good to let everything out. He only ever did it alone as only he understood himself. Even his best friends didn't understand him entirely.

Eventually, trying to ignore the butt plug and cock ring, Harry fell asleep that night, dreaming of Thestrals, Sirius and a snake-like face.

Harry woke up in the middle of the night, his hole and penis aching. _Fuck._ He needed to come. He needed to come _now_.

Panting, he desperately threw back the covers and took off his pyjama shorts. He instantly began stroking his cock, only to realise he couldn't come. The cock ring was restricting it. His cock head was red, purple and swollen, dying for some release. His hole was releasing copious amounts of fluid that was causing the plug to slide out.

"No," he moaned, pushing it back in. He grunted when it slid in all the way, hitting his prostate. His cock throbbed. He did it again, sliding it out and back in, and cried out at the marvellous feeling. "Oh, fuck."

He remembered he was not allowed to take the plug out or his cock ring off…but he was _so_ desperate! There was no way he could sleep now without some release. Perhaps he _could_ come. He just wouldn't let Severus know. He thought that if he asked, Severus would just say no. He was aching badly, on the edge of climax. If he could just take this bloody ring off…

He tried, but it didn't move an inch. He whimpered, growing worried. Then an idea popped in his mind. He opened his bedside drawer and fetched his wand. He casted a few unlocking type spells, and the third one worked. He was able to slip it right off. Ah, the release!

"Fuck," he hissed, grasping his shaft with one hand. He moved it up and down in a fast motion for friction while sliding the plug in and out of his arse with his other hand. He groaned at the sensation, glad to have something to fit in his arse as it clenched around the plug. He had been feeling so lost, so empty. It was a relief to have something filling him to satisfy his urgent need.

"Oh, oh, yes!" he hissed, thrusting the plug all the way in once more, and orgasms long and hard. He squirted his load onto his sheets, then fell back down on his pillow to calm his breathing for a moment.

"Wow," he breathed, grinning. He was happy to have managed release without Snape knowing. He just had to slide the cock ring back on and clean up and no one would be the wiser. He sat up and fetched his wand, right when he felt something hovering over him, its shadow cast on the wall and his bed.

Before he had the chance to look up, a low, dangerous and deafening growl sounded in his ear, instantly making him tense and duck his head. He whimpered as it continued, realising it was not just any growl, it was his Alpha's growl. It wasn't a happy one, either. He immediately felt regret. He should not have done that. He should have just obeyed. Why couldn't his body be satisfied without release for one night? How Severus found out about him masturbating, Harry didn't know.

The growling was so dominant, that Harry lowered his head right down, until his cheek was touching his coverlet, bowing in complete submission. His body went slack. He wanted to apologise, to make it right with his Alpha, but he was afraid that if he spoke, he would make everything a whole lot worse.

The growling finally stopped, and he felt the bed dip as Severus climbed on it, hovering over him from behind. Suddenly, he felt a hand stroking his hair over and over, the opposite of what he expected.

"Such a good submissive," he purred. "Bowing down to me without hesitation." Harry hummed and released his breath as Severus continued to pet him. He tensed again when the petting stopped. "But you have been naughty, my little omega. You came without my permission. You took off your cock ring," he held it up to Harry's face, who whimpered at it, "and your butt plug," he held that up, too. It must have slipped out. His arse felt drenched in his juices, and he felt them running out of him, between his legs, and onto his bed. "And you touched yourself. Such a shame. I was going to reward you tomorrow if you had of obeyed. But it seems I cannot trust you." Harry's heart sunk. "You have been a very bad boy, little omega. Tell me, what do bad boys get?"

Harry thought for a moment too long. Severus pulled his head up by his hair roughly, and growled in his ear, "What do bad boys get?"

Tears fell from his eyes. "Th-they get punished, Alpha," Harry cried. "I'm s-sorry."

"Oh, you would be." Severus tightened his hold on Harry's hair, making him gasp in pain. "Yes, they do get punished. And what do you think your punishment should be, little omega?"

"W-whatever you see fit, Alpha," Harry panted.

His Alpha smiled and loosened his hold on Harry's hair. "You are learning fast, my pet. First, I want you to clean that up."

He pointed to the mess Harry made on the sheets, and he picked his wand back up to swish it away but his Master snatched his wand out of his hand and placed it back in his drawer. Harry looked at him, confused.

"Submissives do not clean this type of mess like that. You will clean it with your tongue."

Harry eyes widened. "I'm not doing that!"

Severus gave him a hard look, making him duck his head.

"Sorry, Sir." Harry crawled onto the bed, dipped his head, and licked up all of his cum, moaning at the strange taste. The act of doing that was both humiliating and arousing. Once his bed was clean, he looked up at Severus.

"Good boy. Now, stand up."

Harry shuffled off the bed and Severus motioned for him to turn around. "Kneel over my lap." Harry complied, though nervously, and clutched Severus' legs in anticipation.

"This type of disobedience would earn you a much harsher punishment," Severus explained. "But because this is your first time, I'll be lenient and only give you ten spankings with my hand. Remember in the future, though, your punishments will increase." He smoothed his hands over Harry's arse a few times. Harry trembled. "I want you to count and thank me for each one. Understand, pet?"

"Yes, Alpha," Harry said, thinking it best to call him Alpha whenever Severus was in this mood. He felt it suited the situation best, and liked saying Alpha.

"Very good, my omega," Severus purred lowly, and landed his first spank on Harry's right cheek, hard. Harry flinched, caught off-guard. "I am waiting, pet."

"One. Thank you, Sir."

Another followed on the other side.

"Two. Thank you, Sir."

When he reached five, he was already sobbing. His Alpha had a mean hand.

Another followed without giving him the chance to catch his breath and speak.

"You did not count or thank me," Severus growled with another harsh smack. "Start over."

"N-no, p-please, Master," Harry sobbed. "I'll do better. Please."

"I am hoping you will. Count from one please." He struck again and Harry whimpered in defeat.

"One. Thank you, Sir."

Another sharp hit.

"T-two. Thank y-you, Sir."

"Three. Th-thank you, Sir."

It continued, spanks spreading all over his arse, ranging from hard to soft hits.

"T-ten. Thank you…S-Sir," Harry managed to get out.

"Very good, my pet," Severus said softly. He ordered Harry to stand and pulled him onto his lap, cradling him gently. His arse felt it was on fire. "You did so well, Harry, so well. I am proud of you, my omega." Severus pressed kisses to his face, and Harry leaned into the touch, sniffling.

"Shh, it's over now, Harry."

"It hurts," he whimpered.

"It's supposed to," Severus chuckled, hugging him tighter.

His arse was on fire but now he was also hard again. He felt like he could come at any moment with just a few touches. He didn't like the way it ached for release and his hole felt so, so empty. He grasped his cock in one hand but Severus noticed and smacked his hand away.

"That is my cock, pet," he murmured with a low rumble into his neck. "You do not touch what is mine. That's what your punishment was for."

Harry whimpered, using his hands to clutch onto Severus' shirt. "P-please. Please, Sir, it hurts… I need…I need…"

"Shh," Severus whispered, stroking Harry's hair. "I know what you need, pet. You need to be filled, didn't you?"

"Yes, yes, please!" Harry panted.

"I don't want to mate with you just yet, my little omega." Harry sobbed at that but Severus shushed him again, continuing his stroking. "I want to stretch that hole of yours first. Your heat should arrive in a few weeks or so, so I may do it then."

"Heat?" Harry asked, confused.

"Yes, pet. Your heat is what omegas get. It is like how women get periods once a month, but different." Severus' voice and strokes were soft and soothing, making Harry sleepy. "You will feel incredibly heated and a little itchy all over your body. You will produce more lubricants in your arse and you will feel the constant need to mate. Your scent is a thousand times stronger than it is now, and will attract other Alphas instantly, so I will have to keep you safe. Your scent will smell a lot sweeter and stronger than it will the others, and I myself will feel hungry to breed you, but it still poses a threat. They will wish to claim you at whatever time, even in the middle of class. But I shall refrain that from happening. This is why some wolves wait until their mate's heat when they wish to breed, as they produce more litter then. But you don't have to worry, I won't be breeding you for a few years yet. Not until you have finished school at least."

This took a bit for Harry to let that all sink in. He wasn't sure he liked the sound of that, of being constantly aroused. He already felt fairly horny. How the hell was he supposed to control himself if he felt the need to release in class? And if it attracted other people…

Harry didn't notice he was crying until Severus was petting his hair and cradling him tighter. He said things to Harry in a calming manner.

"Shh, my pet. I am sorry if I frightened you. But you need to know what happens when it hits, as it could hit at any time and we both need to be aware. Come to me when you feel any of these symptoms and we'll work it out, okay?"

Harry nodded, sniffling. "But what if others try to mate with me?"

Severus' hold tightened on Harry and his voice sounded dangerous. "I won't let any of them touch you."

"Okay," Harry said with a smile, reassured.

"You okay, now?"

"Yes…" He pouted. "But I still need to come."

"Ah." Severus paused for a moment. "I am sorry, my omega, but I can't let you come tonight. I want you to learn." Before Harry could protest, Severus slid the cock ring on his cock and spelled a charm on it. "Now I can only take it off. Same with this plug, too." He slid it back into Harry's hole, who felt relief at being full again, and spelled that, too. "I promise you will get release tomorrow, little omega."

Severus kissed Harry's hair and set him on his feet. He picked up his shorts and held it out so Harry could step into them. He pulled Harry forward, in between his legs and cradled his face in one hand. Then leaned in and pressed a kiss to Harry's lips, who responded back in kind.

"I promise you shall always feel full," Severus said, caressing his cheek. "I am going to spoil you and you shall be full with different sized plugs right up until your heat when I will finally fill you myself. Even afterwards, if you wish."

Harry nodded, eyes lit. "Thank you, Severus." He gasped as he noticed he called his Alpha by his name. He bowed his head. "Sorry, Alpha."

Severus lifted his chin up, smiling at him. "It's quite alright, Harry. Don't fear to speak my name, I allow it." He kissed Harry softly on the lips. "Just during punishments and sexual scenes shall you call me Alpha, Master or Sir. I like them rolling of your tongue."

Harry purred at Severus' touch as he petted him. Then he thought of something. "Severus, will I be wearing the plug," he blushed as he said it, and Severus smiled as he did, stroking a finger across his cheek, "during class hours?"

"No, Harry. I don't want it to disrupt your schooling, so only after school hours and before bedtime shall I allow it. On weekends I shall be doing more to you to get you ready."

Harry shuddered at the thought. "What about study periods?"

Severus gave him a look. "There's a reason why they are called study periods."

"Well, I'm not always studying."

"No. But you could use that time to hang out with your friends once you have finished your homework. I want the homework completed first."

"Okay, Severus." Harry smiled and hugged him once more. "Thank you…for everything so far."

"You are most welcome."


	5. Chapter Four

A/N: Hey, fellow readers! Liking my story so far? If so, I would love to hear your thoughts! Please post your reviews on each chapter to let me know what you guys think of it. Would really help me out. Just know that I can only publish chapters now and then when I have the time - school keeps me busy. Thank you all and happy reading! :)

* * *

**Chapter Four – Punishment**

The next week acted as fairly normal with only minimal changes. Harry found living with Professor Snape wasn't so bad. Their relationship had improved over the course, both intimate and friendly. Harry had gotten to know Snape a fair bit by sharing conversations on topics to do with his interests and by watching what he did in his daily life – he wasn't confident yet to ask Snape very personal questions. He felt they needed to get used to being under the same roof first. It was hard enough to get used to being his Omega mate.

Work for Harry was stressful as always, especially with midyear exams coming up. He found he couldn't keep track of the amount he had, though he only had two subjects along with Quidditch. Sometimes he let Ginny take over as Quidditch Captain when he found things too overwhelming. It was not just school work, it was Voldemort that was making life hell for him, as always. He kept him up at night and gave him headaches during the day.

His first Advanced Potions class with Slughorn had been successful, and that was when he found out about the copy of _Advanced Potions-Making _and that it was the _Property of the Half-Blood Prince._ As soon as Hermione found out about it, she went to the library and searched on the Prince, but had found nothing. She and Ron kept pestering him to hand it in as it had so many different words written in the entire book. One he came across often was, _Sectumsepra – For enemies._ He had no idea what it was, neither did Ron or Hermione. Hermione knew it to be dangerous, and demanded that he hand it over. Harry ignored her.

Not long after that, when they went down to Hogsmeade for the first time, that was when Katie Bell was cursed by touching a foreign necklace. Harry had strong suspicions Malfoy was behind it, but his friends and teachers disagreed.

Another stressful thing to add on to his pile of stressful things, Dumbledore had been inviting him to his office more and more. He and Harry were trying to figure out what Horcruxes were and where they were. They hadn't found much, all Dumbledore kept showing him was different memories in his Penseive. He was trying to get Harry to warm up to Professor Slughorn as they had only seen half of his memory, not the entire thing. Harry didn't know what to make of it, as it was all a quick blur, and Dumbledore agrees that it was rather confusing. He said Slughorn had tampered with his own memory to keep something to do with Voldemort a secret. He was too afraid that Voldemort would come after him to tell anyone of it.

Professor Slughorn's memory was with Tom Riddle when Slughorn had him as a student, and how Tom asked him about Horcruxes. Harry and Dumbledore still didn't have the full glimpse and Harry was trying his hardest to do well in Potions so he could soften Slughorn up. Harry didn't have the nerves to ask him yet.

It was now Saturday and Snape had gone out for the day. He didn't say where, he just told Harry to stay in his quarters and study. But Harry had no intention of studying all day. He studied during the day every day in his study periods…or almost every day. Harry needed some break from all the workload, so he decided to agree to his friend's request and go to Hogsmeade.

"So, where do ya wanna go?" Ron asked Hermione and Harry as they walked down Hogsmeade.

"The Three Broomsticks?" Hermione suggested. "I heard Fred and George are visiting there. We could say hi to them."

"Sounds good. What do you think Harry?" Ron turned to Harry who was daydreaming. "Harry?"

Harry turned to look at them. He had been daydreaming about Sirius, thinking of having another quiet chat with him soon. "What? Sorry, that sounds good." He went back to daydreaming about his Godfather as the three of them headed to the Three Broomsticks together.

Once inside, they ordered three Butterbeers like usual, and sat down at one of the tables. They didn't spot two tall identical red heads. However, they noticed a certain blond girl wearing Ravenclaw uniform, a scarf that shimmered different colours and reading _The Quibbler_ sitting opposite Ron and Harry, and next to Hermione.

"Hello," she said dreamily, smiling.

"Hey, Luna," they all said back.

"How have you been?" Harry asked.

"Oh, alright. I may have lost another pair of my shoes, but I suspect the Nargles are behind it."

"Er…right. Well, I hope you find them."

"Thank you, Harry." Luna smiled. "How are you three?"

"Good," they all said at the same time.

"That's good."

Suddenly, there was a heavy silence where the three of them took a big sip of Butterbeer to pass the awkwardness. Luna was daydreaming off into space, looking peculiarly at a specific spot above their heads, and so they decided to leave her be. Conversations always got strange and awkward around her, but she was a good friend.

After a few chats, and once they finished their Butterbeers, Luna sent a goodbye to them, and they waved back. She headed out of the bar, right as the twins and a few of their other classmates – Seamus, Dean, Ginny and Neville – all walked in.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were met with chatter and laughter from their friends. They spot them sitting at the table and sat down with them, greeting them merrily.

"Check out these new products we recently made," said Fred, opening his special Weasley's Wizard Wheezes chest on the table. Inside was countless colourful treats and toys, some bouncing about.

"We are going to sell that in our shop," said George. "We are glad to be able to visit you guys on such short notice – Dumbledore let us in to help us sell some of our products in Hogsmeade."

"That's nice of him," Hermione said.

Harry checked out one of their new products that looked particularly like a chocolate bar that made you fart and burp. He spotted another strange new object that looked like it was meant to prank teachers. Harry always loved the twins' crazy and creative inventions. He was glad he gave that money from the Triwizard Tournament to a good cause so they could open their shop up. He didn't tend to buy a lot of their merchandise for the fact that they wouldn't take any more of his money, telling him he could have everything for free. Also because many of them turned your hair or clothes different colours, made you sick or blew up things. They were comical items, though, and Fred and George sold their creations well.

The twins shove a lollipop that made your tongue turn different colours and changed flavours with each lick, in each of their hands. Harry noticed his other friends all had one two, licking them with delight.

Both Harry and Hermione searched through their pockets for some money while Ron immediately started eating his, but the twins shook their heads.

"No need," Fred said.

"You can have it for free," George said. "Our piece offering."

"Thank you," said Hermione, giving them a hug each.

"Thanks," Harry said, grinning. He shoved Ron with his elbow who grunted.

"Thanks."

"What brings you guys here?" George wondered.

"Enjoying our Saturday," Ron said.

"How did you know that we were arriving today?" Fred asked.

Everyone said at the same time, "Hermione."

She blushed.

"Awesome, 'cos we've something to show you," Fred said, searching in his chest.

"Our new creation," George said with a broad grin.

"It's another teacher prank."

"We think it'll be popular – "

"At a reasonable price, too –

"Here it is." George produced a feather enchanted to look like the night sky and which had eyes and a mouth. It stuck its tongue out and grinned, cross-eyed at the trio.

"Okay… what's so special about a feather?" Ron asked.

"Oh, it's not just any feather, Ronnie." Fred grinned.

"A special feather," George explained.

"Very special."

The trio looked at their lit-up faces confused, when suddenly they're laughing uncontrollably. They had no idea why, but they just felt the instant need to laugh. That was when they each noticed a feather tickling them on its own accord. It even stuck out its tongue and licked them, making their skin tickle more. No matter how hard they tried, they could not stop laughing. They were fortunate enough to not drop their lollipops.

"So what do you think?" Fred asked, laughing at them.

"Think it'll be fun on teachers? We could sneak them in their shoes."

"Or down their back!"

"Or in their pants!"

"G-Guys, make it s-stop!" Ron giggled.

"Oh, but this is fun," they both said together, alight with excitement.

"Boys," Hermione whined, trying to brush off the feather and trying to calm down her laughing.

"It's n-not so f-fun for us!" Harry chuckled, wriggling about to get the feather out of the back of his shirt. Any further and it'd go down his pants, possibly in his briefs and…

_Yeah, let's not go there._

"Fred, George, stop it," Ron complained, still laughing.

All of their other friends were having the time of their lives, watching and laughing at them wriggling around trying to get away from the feathers.

"If it makes you feel any better, they did the same thing to us," Seamus said.

"Stop. This instant," Hermine added, trying to act stern but it was impossible while grinning and laughing like a hyena. She groaned. "Oh, this is so not funny."

"We think it is," the twins, Seamus and Dean say.

"Seriously, guys, you've had your fun," Harry said, holding up his hands in surrender. "Do it on the teachers, please!"

"Yeah," Ron agreed. "We're innocent."

"Oh, are you sure about that, Ronnie?" said George.

Fred grinned. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure you've committed more crimes at school and elsewhere than we can count."

"Just quit it already!" the trio yelled simultaneously.

They twins cackled and cast their wishes by disabling the feathers. They fell to the ground slowly and softly. The trio took a deep breath and rubbed their faces from smiling for so long.

"So, do you like it?" George asked them.

They glared at him mockingly.

"Only on teachers, yeah," Ron admitted. "No more on us."

"You got it," Fred grinned, winking.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You got it," George repeated, winking as well. "Want one?"

"Ah, no thanks," Ron said quickly, backing away in his seat. "We're good."

"Aw, c'mon," said Fred. "You could use it on others, not you. It was supposed to be funny."

"It was, I guess," Harry chuckled. "Annoying, but funny. Not sure I'll buy one though."

The twins gave him a look as if to say he didn't need to. Harry rolled his eyes.

"You gotta stop letting me have things for free. It's not fair for other people."

"Yeah," Ron agreed. "You always give me things at a higher price."

"Yeah, but you basically own the shop, Harry," George said. "You're the one who bought it in the first place and we owe you big time."

Harry raised his eyebrows, smirking. "Well, then, if I own the shop that means I'm the manager and if what I say goes, goes," he said matter-of-factly. "You won't make me buy your merch."

George and Fred both rolled their eyes, knowing how stubborn Harry could be.

"Fine, but we'll let you have some things for free," Fred allowed. "Deal?"

"Deal," Harry said. "And no lowering the price on things just for me, okay?"

George rolled his eyes once more. "Alright, alright."

"We'll give you each of one for free if you'd like em," Fred offered. He then gestured to the chest. "Or take a different item of your choosing for free."

"Could I have another lollipop?" Ron asked, licking his lips from finishing his first one. "Or a bag of them?"

They all send him a raised eyebrow.

"What? It was good. I could taste pancakes, bacon, popcorn, chocolate and chicken and gravy! It was four meals in one."

The twins regarded him for a moment when finally they gave up and let him have a bag. _One_ bag. Ron grinned and took the bag of lollipops from his brother's hands greedily.

"What would you two like?" Fred asked.

"Oh, thank you, but I don't really want anything," Hermione said.

"Me too," Harry said.

"Nonsense, you gotta go out with at least one thing. Hermione, what about perfume that changes scent every ten minutes? Maybe a love potion? Or a book of some sort?"

Hermione grimaced at the last option. Their books were known to do all sorts of things on their own accord, and by the looks of it, Hermine wished that not to happen. They're the only books she wasn't keen on reading. "I'm not so sure about books but I'll take the perfume, please, if you really want to give us something."

"Awesome," George said with a grin. "Harry?"

"I dunno." He shrugged, looking in their chest. "I guess I could have what Ron has. Or…a new quill that changes font at will?"

"Coming right up," Fred said, and dug his hand deep into the chest and fetched out each item.

Once they had their new gifts, they chatted for a bit about school, work, friends and life in general. Fred and George were shocked to hear Harry living with Snape as his _Omega mate _and wished the best for him. They had already heard about Harry being an Omega, but to be Snape's… They knew how much Snape was to handle.

They start coming up with the best ways to prank Snape, rubbing their hands and grinning with glee. Ron joined in with his brothers, a wide grin spread on his face. Harry grimaced at their ideas, knowing they'd get caught, or Harry would, seeing as he was living with the man. He hoped not. And Snape was actually quite nice once you got to know him.

Hermione and Ginny, on the other hand, rebuked them and lectured them on how bad an idea it was. Yes, finally something Harry could agree with the girls on. He usually loved breaking rules but if it was Snape they wanted to prank then he was out.

Eventually it was time to leave and they headed out of the bar, leaving the twins to their jobs and their other friends. They didn't have to go back to the castle yet, so they walked around for a while, laughing and chatting. They found some snow on the side of the footpath, and started a snow fight. They ganged up on one another, making each other laugh and scream as the cold ice hit their skin. Harry hadn't had this much fun in a long time.

"Ah!" Ron shouted as Harry struck him, falling down to the ground on a large pile of snow.

Harry and Hermione glanced at each other and grinned. Then they both started throwing snowballs nonstop at Ron, who shouted for mercy. They were all a laughing mess.

As if fate knew how much fun Harry was having, a dark cloaked man briskly walked up behind them. They stopped fighting at once and turned to look at what Professor Snape wanted.

_Oh no, this can't be good,_ Harry thought at the furious look on the Potion Master's face. He didn't look at all pleased and Harry had a feeling he knew why.

"Potter," he snarled, "just what do you think you're doing?"

"Um, hanging out with my friends? Got a problem with that?"

His eyes narrowed and his jaw clenched. "As a matter of fact, I do. I told you specifically to stay inside and study. Did you not understand a word I said? Was I not clear enough?"

Hermione and Ron send looks of surprise at Harry, who was glaring back at Snape. He was not going to back down this time. He would not let his Alpha surface and control him. He didn't want that. Well, not particularly right now. He liked his Alpha but…he was having too much fun and Severus was just ruining it.

"Harry, you never told us you needed to study," Hermione chastised, frowning at him.

"That's because I don't need to," Harry said calmly. "Not now."

Snape raised his eyebrows. "Is that so? Then how do you explain the unfinished Potions essay I believe Professor Slughorn has assigned the entire class, and Defence Against the Dark Arts essay I've assigned my class? Do they not count as work to complete?"

"They do, and I'll get to it when I want to," Harry explained through gritted teeth. Snape was starting to get on his nerves. Also starting to dominate him with the tone he was using. "I am taking a break."

"Oh, no you won't. You will complete it when I say so."

"Well, I'm not going anywhere. I'm hanging out with my friends now, okay? So I can do some work later."

"Do not test me, omega!" he growled, eyes blazing. It sent a shiver through Harry, and he felt the instant urge to submit, but he's not stepping down a fight so easily. He closed his eyes, mustering up some courage. He wouldn't let Snape get to him. "You will come back to the castle with me and finish that homework."

"No," was all Harry said.

Hermione and Ron looked worried.

"Harry, just go with him," Hermione said.

"No."

"Harry –"

"I said no." He crossed his arms over his chest, trying to stare Snape down who was still looking on with disapproval.

"Bloody hell, mate, I think you –"

He glared at Ron. "Not going anywhere, thank you very much."

"Harry…"

"Don't _you_ also have to complete some homework?"

"He's already done it," Hermione said, and Ron nodded silently.

"What? So you get Hermione's help and I don't? That's not very fair."

"No, I didn't help him much at all, actually," she admitted with a proud smile. "I just gave him a few pointers. He did it all himself, really." Then her eyes narrowed. "You should be able to do it on your own, too. You can't always be running to me for help. I'm not doing it for you, just like I didn't do Ron's for him."

"She's right, you know," Ron mumbled.

Harry huffed. "You usually always need help and ask Hermione for it."

Ron just shrugged.

"Harry," the deep voice called again.

Harry ignored it, too busy glaring at his friends.

"Don't make me carry you, omega," Snape hissed. He gestured to the direction of the castle with his head. "Get."

Harry didn't say anything, nor move. He couldn't resist bowing his head in slight submission, though, or couldn't help his heart beating fast.

"Harry," his Alpha warned, as it was very much his Alpha talking now. It caused another shiver to run through Harry. Why did Severus saying his name make him feel so strange? And undeniably aroused.

"No!" Harry shouted, but his voice wavered. "There's no way you'll make me go!"

Snape raised an eyebrow as if to say, 'try me.'

"Just go, mate," Ron said.

"Harry, we'll be waiting here for you when you're finished," Hermione said softly. She put a hand on his arm but he shook it off, too pissed for any comfort, especially when his friends were both agreeing with their teacher.

Fists clenched, Harry turned on his heel and walked off in the opposite direction of the castle. His best friends called after him but he ignored them. They weren't helping him so why would he pay attention to them?

He heard Severus sigh behind him who whispered, "_Incarcerous_!"and ropes wrapped around Harry and bound his legs and arms together so he couldn't move. With a gasp, he falls to the ground with a _thud_. He struggled to get free of the bindings unsuccessfully, and glared up at his sympathetic-looking friends – who were no help at all – to his Alpha who was looking down at him with disdain.

Severus lifted Harry up into the air with a simple levitating spell, ignoring the shocked and curious faces of on-lookers, and headed up to the castle. Ron and Hermione wave a goodbye to him but Harry just scowls at them in return. Wasn't this illegal? For a teacher to bind a student behind his back and force him to go somewhere? Apparently not, or his friends surely would have stepped in. Perhaps because Severus was his Alpha mate, and so he was rightfully in control of Harry. He guessed it was okay for Severus wasn't doing anything bad to him. It still frustrated him.

Once they reached Hogwarts and Severus's quarters, Severus set him on the floor and unbound him with a spell. He locked the door behind him and looked at Harry for a few moments before he spoke.

"Before you merit another punishment, go to your room and finish that homework," he said sternly. "You will leave the door open. Now go."

Harry wanted to submit to that voice, but he also wanted to stand firm. Tears threaten to fill his eyes. He managed to shoot his Alpha a dirty look before heading off to his room where he slammed and locked it with a spell. His Alpha growled right outside his door as the door wouldn't budge when he tried to open it. Harry went over to the dresser and kicked it in frustration.

"Omega, open the door this instant," he demanded. His voice was deathly cold and quiet.

Harry's heart beat faster, knowing he had done the wrong thing. He hated to disappoint his Alpha, but was too riled up to care. He continued to kick and throw things around his room. Then he began harming himself, throwing punches to his wall hard enough his knuckles bruised, banging his head on his desk, using items to cut his skin, causing it to bleed.

He dropped the pocketknife he used onto the floor, staring at the deep gash, dripping blood, he managed to cut on his arm. He did this when he was too upset and needed to find some solace to set him right. This was one of those moments; he was just too angry to care. Caring took up too much energy and it didn't _matter_. He did not _care_! Harry emphasized the word 'care' with a harsh kick to his bed leg.

"Harry James Potter, get out here now, or you'll be in worse trouble than you already are!" Severus' booming voice made Harry's heart thud and the anger pulsing through his veins grow. His omega wouldn't surface like this. He couldn't be tamed.

Fuming, Harry ignored him and threw himself down on his bed. He closed his eyes, trying to block out his Alpha. Tears pooled in his eyes, and silently fell down his face.

"Don't you dare make me count to ten," his Alpha chided, banging his fist on the door. "Get out here now, little omega. You've already earned two punishments."

"I don't care!" Harry finally shouted. He rubbed his hands over his face, breathing heavily.

"Oh? I'm sure you will. You are grounded."

Harry's heart was beating as fast as the Wilde Coyote, as loud as a drum. He could hear his blood rushing past his ears. Tears continued to fall, and he hiccupped, trying to catch his breath.

"For as long as I say goes," Severus continued, "meaning no spending time with those friends of yours, no map, and no Invisibility cloak. There will also be a curfew. I'll make that straight after dinner. Now, you will come out here and hand me those items with no attitude. Understand me?"

No answer. He couldn't reply. The wound on his arm protested. It was for times like these, he used his pocketknife he stored in his desk drawer, when he had to hurt himself to make everything else go away. He usually healed himself with his wand afterwards, but at the moment, he was too distressed to care. He found he liked it, as he watched crimson drip onto his covers.

Snape heaved a frustrated sigh. "You are not going to like what's in store for you, Mr. Potter. I have tried to reason with you, but you seem to like being defiant so I must take drastic measures. If you do not wish to make your fate worse, I suggest you quit your sulking and do as you're told!"

Harry sniffed, still ignoring him.

"Harry, last chance. You are trying my patience, pet."

Harry couldn't form the words to speak.

A dominating growl ripped through his doorway. "Last chance. Come out of your room, little omega. Don't make me come in there."

_Oh no… _His omega caused him to submit to that voice and curl into a ball, whimpering. What had he done?

A moment passed and the click of the door unlocking from a spell set Harry's heart racing a million miles a minute. He snatched his covers over himself, trying to hide. Goosebumps formed on his skin as he stared at the door as it opened. In came a very, extremely displeased Alpha, sending a cold glare his way.

With no further ado, he stalked up to Harry and yanked off his covers. He pulled him up by the arm, off the bed. Harry almost tripped as he stumbled forward, but Severus caught him.

Instead of yelling at Harry further, he studied his other arm, which was dripping blood continuously, with shock and deep concern. His Alpha glanced to the floor and spotted the pocketknife. He instantly picked it up and wiped the blood off the knife, pocketing it in his cloak. Then he looked at Harry, who was trembling with emotion. Tears continued to roll down his face.

"Little omega," his Alpha crooned, brushing a hand over Harry's face. Harry closed his eyes for a moment, falling into the touch. "What have you done to yourself?"

Harry didn't know what to say. And the dam burst.

His Alpha lifted him up from the ground where he fell and cradled him, letting him ball his eyes out onto his shoulder, soaking his robe. Severus rocked him in place, soothing him with strokes and soft words, over and over. The motion of the rocking calmed him, but still, he didn't let go, clutching to his mate tighter, not wanting him to let go.

"Shh, my mate, shh," Severus soothed, walking out of his room and into the living room. He sat down on the couch by the fireplace, holding Harry on his lap. "Oh, Harry. I am sorry I yelled at you. But you irk me so. Why didn't you tell me about this? Why did you do that? I don't want you to hurt yourself. You scared me. I have never been more frightened in my life." He pressed a kiss to Harry's head as he calmed down, his crying reduced to sniffles. "Never hurt yourself again, little omega." His tone was calm and stern. "I will not allow that. How long have you been doing this?"

Harry whimpered, not saying anything. He didn't want to share that.

"How long, Harry?" Severus' voice was firm.

"Three years," Harry mumbled.

His Alpha sighed sadly, holding him tighter. "Promise me you will never hurt yourself like that again."

"I promise."

"Give me your arm." Harry did so, wincing. Severus took out his wand and hovered it over his wound. He murmured a quick spell and it healed instantly, blood drying to his skin. "Go and wash that off, my omega, and come back here."

Harry nodded, sniffling, and hopped of the couch and headed to the bathroom. Once he washed the blood off and his arm was clean and dry, he returned to Severus, who was still sitting on the couch, staring at him.

Harry bowed his head, knowing he was in trouble. And not just for yelling at his Alpha, not doing his homework, and ignoring him. His mate found out he self-harmed, and he knew just how much his mate cared about him.

He kneeled down, sat on his feet, splayed his hands on his thighs and bent his head, looking at a spot on the floor. "I am sorry, Alpha."

A hand stroked through his hair, nails scraping his scalp, causing him to let out a happy rumble. "I forgive you, my little omega. But you still earn a punishment. You disobeyed me multiple times, and you scared me." He lifted Harry's chin up. "I want you to never harm yourself again. If you feel angry, upset, distressed, or feel the need to harm yourself again in any way, please come to me. I need to know how you're feeling."

The emotion swimming through those dark brown eyes was enough for Harry to know that his mate really did care for his welfare. Harry nodded, a solemn promise.

"Stand up, and follow me," was all his mate said.

Harry stood up and followed him right down the end of the hallway, where a door appeared. He saw this door on his first night, and asked Severus what it was, but Severus said not to go in there and that Harry would soon find out what was inside. So Harry was truthfully curious as Severus took out his wand and lifted the spell on the door, opening it. He led the way inside, and shut the door behind him. A swish of his wand caused the lights to turn on, casting a warm glow over the room.

Harry couldn't contain his gasp.

The first thing he saw was how green and black it was. There was a black four-poster bed by the back wall, containing a green leather mattress, no sheets, and green curtains hanging down from the top. There was a bench upon one wall, black stone, and a green and black sofa against another. There were racks of countless implements hanging from them, and from the walls around the room. A few storage cabinets, some with glass doors others with only drawers, all onyx black, lined the room. By the sofa was a cosy fireplace, already lit, and a reading chair to match. Beside that chair, was what looked like a dog or cat bed, black with vibrant green initials: _HP_.

_His own._

Harry couldn't believe his eyes. It was Severus' very own BDSM room, where they could spend hours upon hours in here, experience both pleasure and pain. He wondered how long this had been here.

"May I ask a question, Sir?"

Severus nodded.

"Have…have you had a submissive before?"

It took a little for Severus to answer. "Yes, I have. Four, but not in a very long time. And they were never as young or as beautiful as you." He gestured over to the pet bed. "That over there, is yours. I put your initials on it. That is where you will kneel when I am sitting in my chair. You will not use the furniture in this room without my explicit permission. But, that bed is all yours, my omega."

Harry felt warmth at owning such a small thing. If he had not been an omega, he would have scoffed at such an item, would have argued about it. However, he _liked_ being treated like a pet, like nothing more than a dog. He didn't know why it gave him great pleasure. "Thank you, Sir."

Severus nodded, and watched him carefully. "In a minute, I am going to hop out of the room for a moment. You will not follow. I want you completely undressed, clothes and shoes folded neatly in a pile by the door. You will kneel, facing the door, head down, hands splayed on your thighs just as you were before we entered this room. Your thighs should be spread apart so your cock is in view. You will wait for me, and only that. You will not move from your position, and will not look up until I say you can. So when I enter, I expect you to be looking down. This will be your submissive pose from now on, one you will be using frequently. Every time we enter this room, I expect you to remember the pose and the same spot. Will you remember?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Very good. From now on, you may only call me Master, Sir, or Alpha unless instructed otherwise. Understand?"

"Yes, Sir."

"You are doing splendidly, my pet." Severus smiled. "I am pleased."

Harry smiled back.

"We start now." Severus headed out of the room, leaving the door ajar behind him. Harry didn't know how long he would be, so he decided to get started.

He took off his shoes and placed them together against the wall by the door. He pulled his socks off quickly, and folded them together, placing them next to his shoes. He undid his tie, and folded them beside his socks. Next, came his shirt and pants, which he folded carefully, making sure they were neat. He hadn't done a lot of folding of his own clothes, never really bothered to, but he used to do it several times for the Dursley's. He hesitated with his boxers, not totally comfortable to be entirely naked in front of his mate, yet. He knew he shouldn't hide himself in front of his only mate, but he couldn't help feeling nervous. Especially because it made him feel more bare than ever. He wasn't sure whether Severus would be naked, too, or fully clothed.

Thinking his Alpha would be back soon, he shucked them off, folded them and placed them on top of his shirt and pants.

He headed back to that place, directly a few paces in front of the door, and kneeled in the correct position, hands faced down on his thighs. He opened his legs wide enough so he could see his cock resting between his legs. It was already hard and leaking a little pre-come but he knew he would not be allowed to come just yet. He knew his Alpha wanted him like this so he would have a nice view of his manhood, making sure Harry was completely bare. Harry knew that Severus knew it made him feel more vulnerable and submissive.

oOoOoOo

What felt like an eternity, but could only have been ten minutes tops, his Master finally entered the room. Harry's heart jumped in delight. He kept his eyes cast downward, not daring to look up or move in the slightest.

His Master walked around him for a moment, ever so silently, his bare feet slapping against the wood the only sound. He paused behind Harry for a moment, then traveled back around so he was standing right in front of him. Harry noticed his Master was wearing worn-out jeans from his peripheral vision. His feet were bare, as Harry thought, and he wondered what else his Dominant was wearing.

"Very good, my pet," Severus praises, stroking his hair a few times. "I am pleased. I like you like this, your entire body laid bare, your cock exposed and leaking, submitting to me." Harry shuddered and felt warmth at the praise. "Stand up."

Harry did so, keeping his head bowed, eyes focusing on the floor.

"Good boy. You are learning." His Master kissed his temple. "You may look at me, omega."

Harry looked up to find his Dominant staring deeply into his eyes, smiling. To Harry's prediction, and great delight, his Master was only wearing jeans. His entire chest was laid bare, and Harry was mildly surprised his Alpha's body was toned and muscly. Not severely, but a few muscles were portrayed. And there was no trail of hair leading down from his torso, as he thought there would be.

In one hand, his Master held his collar. He showed it to him, making sure Harry knew what it was, and the fact that he was owned.

"Kiss it," his Master ordered and he did so, pressing his lips to it lightly. "Honour it with your tongue, omega."

Harry licked it a few times, savouring the leathery flavour, until his Master told him to stop. He could tell that turned his Master on by the slight bulge in his pants and the lusty glint in his eyes.

"Keep your head straight forward, eyes down," Severus ordered and Harry did so. It made him feel small that way, perhaps the reason why Severus had asked him to do it.

He reached around Harry's neck with the collar and wrapped it around, clicking it shut at the back, so the ring and the plate with his name on it was facing forwards. His Alpha stepped back and studied him for a moment.

Harry looked up at his Master when he was ordered. He pressed a soft kiss to Harry's lips before the glint in his dark eyes were no longer light. They were cold and nonchalant. Harry swallowed nervously at the look.

His Master walked over to the black stone bench and gestured for Harry to come over to him. He obeyed straight away, stopping in front of his Alpha, waiting for orders.

"I want you to bend over this bench," he said in a soft but cold tone. "Your hands will grip the other end and your arse shall be in my view."

Not wanting to dawdle, Harry leaned over the bench, hissing at the coolness of the stone against his bare skin, and gripped the other end. His legs were hanging over the other side. He felt and heard the movement of Severus walking away, and guessed he was fetching one of the many implements that hung on the walls. A few seconds ticked by and Severus was behind Harry again, smoothing his warm hands over Harry's bare arse. It sent a shiver through him.

"I am going to use this on you now, Harry," Severus said and showed Harry what he had in his hand. It was a paddle with holes. Harry gulped, his eyes widening. "You do not have to count and you may make noise, if you wish, but you will not move. Understood?"

Harry nodded nervously, gripping the table tighter.

"Tell me your safewords."

"Red and yellow."

"Good. Use them if you need to."

Without warning, Severus brought down the first strike, and Harry gasped at the sudden rush. It didn't hurt, at least his brain didn't register pain, but the noise sounded painful. Another followed, and he could feel the sting this time. Another after another after another, and Harry was whimpering at the sharp stinging and burning. He had long since lost count and what he thought was around twenty, he couldn't help his screams and sobs. He could not deny how hard it made him. He was sure he was making a huge mess on the table with his dribbling cock, but his Alpha seemed to pay no heed.

He wanted this to end. Not just from the pain, but how he was going to come at any moment. He tried to wriggle forwards off the bench but his Alpha let out a warning growl and slid his legs back down. Harry rested his cheek back on the cool marble, easily submitting to the growl.

"Do not move," Severus hissed and laid another strike.

After a few more, his Alpha seemed to have mercy on him and stopped. Harry hiccups, trying to calm his breathing.

"Colour?"

"Green," Harry panted.

"Good boy."

His Master rubbed his hands over his arse and he winced at the pain. He felt like it was on fire.

"Mmm, this colour looks good on you," his Master murmured, pressing a kiss to each cheek. "I think I'd like to keep it that way." Harry went to slide off the bench as the position he was in wasn't preferably comfortable, but his Master stopped him with a harsh smack to his thigh. "Did I tell you to move?" he sneered.

"N-no, Sir. I'm s-sorry."

"Stay. I am not done with you yet." He walked around him once, looking like he was marveling at the sight of Harry, and stood back behind him. He reached between Harry's legs and grasped his cock with one hand. "You are finding this arousing, huh? You want to come, omega? You want your Alpha to make you come?"

Harry nodded eagerly.

"Well, I'm afraid you won't be for a long time." He stroked Harry a few times, making him leak more, and then spelled a ring on him to the base of his cock. "Just in case. We don't want that little cock leaking now, do we? No, it only deserves a nice milking. Only a full release from time to time, when you are really good. Isn't that right, pet? Answer me."

Harry moaned at the words, feeling even more aroused.

His Master pulled his head back by his hair, making him yelp. "Isn't that right, pet? I expect you to answer when I say so!"

"Y-yes, Master."

"Say it. Say that you only deserve a milking."

Embarrassed, Harry bit his lip, not wanting to say those words. It earned him a harsh spank. "Yes, Master! I-I only deserve a milking."

His Alpha finally released his grip on him, and his head fell onto the table with a clonk. "That's right. If you are a good little omega, I will reward you with that milking."

He whined at the idea that he wouldn't be able to have full release. He so badly wanted it. But he knew he deserved nothing more.

"What was that, pet?" His Master's voice was deadly cold. He spanked his already red arse, causing Harry to cry out. "Did I hear you complain?" He spanked him again, this time on his thigh. "Well, pet?"

"No, please! N-no, I promise –"

"Are you lying to me now, little omega?" he growled against his ear. Harry cringed, submitting to that growl that so easily controlled his body.

"I-I'm sorry, M-Master." Harry cried out at another spank. "P-please…"

"Please what?" His Master disappeared and came back with another item Harry could see in his peripheral vision. A belt. He gulped. "You know, I don't think you've learned your lesson. For that, you will be earning twenty-five strikes with the belt instead of fifteen. I will hear no complaint. Am I understood?"

"Yes, Master," Harry gulped, not ready for that many strikes. He didn't know if he could handle _twenty-five_.

Harry's heart sunk when his Master didn't say anything and just began. Harry whimpered at the first few hits and a stray tear silently rolled down his cheek. His Master usually gave him praise when he obeyed, but perhaps his Master was too angry to care. Harry knew he deserved it.

He was balling out crying and gulping for air when his Master finished. His hands were so sore and numb from clutching the table so tightly for so long. His rear, lower back and upper thighs, on the other hand, were indescribably numb and painful. All he could feel was an intense stinging and burning.

Yet, miraculously, he was still hard. Even more so.

He noticed his entire frame was shaking as his Master pulled him off the table into his arms and cradled him to his chest.

"Shh, pet, it's over now," his Master murmured. His voice sounded very distant to Harry. His hand rubbed his back and hair, soothing him. "You have done so well – you took your punishment so well. I am proud of you, my little omega." He pressed a kiss to Harry's temple. "So proud."

Harry clutched onto his Alpha as he lowered them both to the ground. They cuddled each other for a time, Harry feeling very dreamy, sleepy and sated. He didn't feel completely himself. He felt as if he was in a dream. He closed his eyes and settled into the calming rhythm of his Alpha stroking him.

After a time, he came back to himself and blinked. His mind suddenly felt a lot clearer.

He looked up at his Master. "Severus?"

"Yes, Harry?" Severus was smiling down at him. "Are you okay now?"

"Yes…" He frowned. "W-what was that? I mean, where did I go? I felt so dreamy and…calm."

"That is called subspace. It is an emotional and psychological result of BDSM, brought on by an invasion of adrenaline and endorphins. When a submissive is in their role for a while, they will go into their subspace and will feel very, as you said, dreamy and calm. It attains overtly intense emotions, sending you into a trance-like euphoria. It's particularly caused by immense pleasure or pain, or a mix of both. It's a natural thing that also helps you to submit, to feel yourself in your role, and to know that it's only you and I within this time. It helps you to know your place, almost like a safety net. It influences a morphine-like reaction which is part of the fight or flight response. It gives you the mindful state as if you are high on drugs or alcohol, resulting in spastic, joyful feelings. As such, once the pain is gone and the problems are solved, your current state of mind wills you into subspace. When you are in there, I have to be careful to what I say and do, or it can cause great damage to the brain. I do not want to be over-controlling or manipulating. We both need to ease into our roles."

"Oh." It took a bit for Harry to assess all of that information. "That makes sense, I guess. It was exactly how I felt – weird…but good, too." He frowned again in confusion.

His Alpha laughed and kissed him. "You will get used to it." Then he eyed him seriously. "Have you learned your lesson, now?"

Harry bowed his head. "Yes, Sir."

"Tell me everything you have learned today. What you were punished for."

"I learned that I shouldn't talk back to you, I should do my homework when asked, I should obey you when told, no excuses, and I shouldn't walk off on you."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "And?"

Harry swallowed, not wanting to say it.

"Harry," Severus warned.

"That I should never hurt myself ever." Tears pooled into his eyes and ran down his face at the emotion wracking him. "I'm sorry, Alpha, I didn't mean to make you so upset."

Severus pulled him into another hug, stroking his hair. "No, you will never do that again. But you shouldn't cry over this, my omega. I am fine now that I know. I am not disappointed in you over that, precious. I will only be if you do it again, okay? I am concerned for your safety."

"Okay, Sir."

"Now, do you wish to cum, pet?"

Harry glanced up and nodded.

Severus slid him off his lap and stood up, telling him to stay. Harry looked up at him, wondering what he was going to do. He unzipped his fly to reveal a tuft of curly black hair, no underwear. Harry couldn't resist licking his lips, knowing what was in store for him. He had never done this before, and he was excited.

Severus pulled out his cock, half erect and standing at a proud 6 inches, but left his jeans up. He stood right in front of Harry who was kneeling, buttocks touching his feet. Harry automatically opened his mouth and went to lick his Master's cock when Severus slapped his face.

"I did not tell you to suck yet, pet," he snapped.

Harry whimpered but obeyed, waiting.

His Alpha smiled, continuing to stroke his cock to full hardness, inches away from Harry's mouth. "Good boy."

Harry beamed at the praise and his mouth watered at the sight in front of him. Pre-cum dribbled from the tip and he urged to lick it off. Instead, it dripped onto his lips.

"Keep your mouth closed," his Alpha ordered before he could lick it off. Severus rubbed his head across his lips, smearing the pre-cum. "You look beautiful."

Harry continued to stare up at his Alpha, waiting. He grew impatient when another minute or so passed and let out a distressed moan. His hole was aching to be filled and his penis was throbbing, both leaking a copious amount of liquid.

Severus just smiled.

"Are you hungry for my cock, my pet?" His voice was low and rough and sent shivers down Harry's spine. He nodded eagerly. "Beg for it, pet."

"Please, Master," Harry mumbled against his Alpha's manhood, which was now fully erect at around 9 and a half inches. Due to the werewolf transition, Alphas, Betas, and Omegas all had different sized cocks. Alphas were the largest, Betas were average and Omegas were naturally small. Harry resisted the wanton desire to take it in without permission. "I want…I need to suck you. Please, I need you. I want to make you come."

Severus finally stopped stroking and cupped Harry's head between his hands instead. "Go ahead, little omega, suck me."

Harry wasted no time and opened his mouth, licking the head before taking the head in his mouth and sucking.

"Fuck, pet, yes," Severus groaned. "So good."

He marvelled at the praise and the strange salty and musky taste, and took it further into his mouth. He wrapped a hand around the length he struggled to take in, but a disapproving growl rumbled from Severus.

"No hands." His Alpha clutched his hands in Harry's hair as he pulled out, making him whimper. It was painful but it also felt good, felt right. He didn't mind it rough. "Relax your throat for me, little omega, and don't move. This is another step in training – learning to deep-throat me. Soon, you will be talented at it. You're already a good cocksucker." He eyed Harry for a moment. "Have you ever given someone a blowjob, pet? Be truthful, I won't like it if you lie."

Harry shook his head, looking up into Severus' eyes as he did so, showing him his innocence.

Severus smirked. "You were just born to take cock, weren't you? You'll be able to take all of it in that mouth of yours in no time."

Harry moaned at the praise but stared warily at the long length and large girth of his Master's cock. He wasn't sure that would all be able to fit. Hell, it was three times the size of an average penis! From the ones he had seen on movies and the internet, at least.

"Open up, pet," his Master demanded, pressing his cock against Harry's lips, who opened up willingly. He took a deep breath, relaxed his throat, and let his Master slide in. "There we go, good boy. If you struggle too much, just hit my leg, okay?"

Harry nodded.

"I am going in," he said and slid all the way in so his cock touched the back of Harry's throat.

He tried to relax it but he couldn't help his gag reflex, and panicked a little. He couldn't do this, he needed air. He hit his Master's leg, a little too aggressively.

His Master pulled his cock out and let Harry take deep breaths.

"I…I'm sorry…Sir," Harry said, catching his breath.

"No need to apologise, my mate, you are learning. I expect you to fail on first attempts. Ready to try again?"

Harry nodded, eager to please his Master. He took another breath and opened his mouth wide once more. His Master slid back in, faster this time, taking Harry by surprise. But he willed his throat to relax and take it. He gagged, but held back. His eyes watered and he could feel the blood rushing to his face. The feeling of this action, knowing he was pleasing his Master by doing so, gave him a sense of solace and made him utterly aroused.

"Just a little longer, pet," Severus rumbled in a lusty tone, staring at Harry with deep affection and appreciation. "You are so beautiful like this, little omega, choking on my cock. Fuck, I could come like this any old time. You are so good to me." He then pulled out and Harry breathed heavily for a moment, saliva dribbling down his chin.

"Good boy, such a good boy," Severus crooned, stroking Harry's hair. "Now, suck me until I come, pet."

Harry moaned happily at the praise and gladly took Severus in and sucked as much as he could, which was only half. One day he hoped to impress his Alpha and take him all the way in without hesitation. He wondered how much practice he would need before he was an expert.

Harry bobbed his head and used his tongue to circle around the head as he went out and licked a stroke up the shaft as he took it in. He repeated his movements, enjoying the deep groans and rumbles from Severus. Harry could feel his Master's fingers tightening in his hair, and felt his cock pulse on his tongue, right on the edge. Harry stilled his sucking to marvel at that feeling, and licked the underside of Severus' protruding vein one more time.

"Oh, omega!" Severus shouted and shot his load into Harry's mouth. He gladly swallowed it all, enjoying the foreign taste of Severus' cum. He was disappointed when he finished and couldn't wait until he could do that again.

Severus pulled out of Harry's mouth and tucked himself back in his jeans, zipping them up. He smiled down at Harry, stroking his cheek. Harry instinctively pushed into the touch and made a contented sound. He was truthfully happy to make his Alpha happy.

Severus then picked him up off the floor, cradled him to his chest and carried him over to Severus' chair. Harry blanched and wondered if he should kneel on his little bed, but Severus shook his head and held him.

"It is time for your milking, my pet," he said and grasped Harry's cock in his hand. "This is such a small, cute thing. Only five inches. The perfect size for you." Harry felt a rush of humiliation along with pleasure at the comment. He used to have a cock around 6 inches, but ever since his Omega transformation, it reduced in size.

"Thank you, Sir," Harry said, blushing. He remembered whenever Severus gave him a compliment, no matter what it was, he should always thank him.

"You are very welcome, pet," Severus said and began to jerk Harry off.

Harry panted and moaned, wanting to touch himself and take the ring off so he could have full release but knowing very well he was not allowed. The desire must have been written on his face, because his Master halted his stroking.

"No, omega," he growled lowly, a warning. "This is mine, and mine only to touch." He squeezed Harry's shaft tightly with one hand, and his balls with the other. Harry winced. "Understood, pet?"

"Yes, Alpha," he whispered, overcome with desire.

"Good boy," his Alpha praised, continuing his stroking.

Harry growled appreciatively, more of a purr than anything. His groans of pleasure grew frustrated as he reached his climax, but the ring cut him off sharply, denying him release. Tears pool in his eyes as he watched his cock spurt his cum onto Severus' hand and leg.

"Th-thank you, Sir," Harry said once he had caught his breath enough to speak. He sniffled, sad he wasn't allowed proper release.

"Good boy, Harry." Severus placed a kiss on Harry's lips. "All in good time, you will get release, my pet." Severus put his hand up to Harry's mouth. "Lick me clean."

Harry did so, sucking and licking his own cum until Severus' hand was only covered with saliva, where he wiped that on his jeans. He then pointed to the spot on his jeans where cum was pooled there. Harry bent down and gladly licked that up.

"Such a good boy, little omega," Severus' murmured, stroking his hair. "I am very proud of what you've done today." Severus clutched Harry's head in his hand and kissed him feverishly. Harry moaned into Severus' mouth and kissed back. Severus pulled back to stare into Harry's eyes, and placed one more kiss on his temple. "We are done now, little omega. Go and reward yourself with a hot bath and a small nap before dinner. We shall be eating here, tonight. You may start your homework tomorrow, and I shall help you."

"Thank you, Alpha," Harry said, smiling. He slid off Severus' lap and headed for the door, but Severus stopped him.

"I almost forgot." He walked over to a cabinet, where he pulled out a green butt plug, quite like the other one, but thicker and longer. Harry moaned, visioning how it would feel inside of him. Severus walked over to him with a smirk. "Turn around."

Harry did and bent down, exposing his arse for all to see.

"Good boy." Severus smoothed his hands over his arse. "Spread your cheeks apart for me." Harry did and gasped as he felt Severus' finger intrude his hole. He groaned. "Mmm, you're always so wet. You never need lube, you produce quite enough on your own." He wiggled his finger around, and added another.

Harry whined. "Please…"

"Soon, my pet, soon," he crooned.

Without warning, he took out his fingers and replaced it with the plug, burying it deep inside Harry. This one barely hit his prostate. He couldn't wait for one to touch it completely.

"There we go," said Severus, casting a spell on it and the ring. Harry turned around to look at him. "Go ahead and take your bath and nap. I shall be in my study until it's time for me to cook dinner."

Harry blinked, surprised. "You cook?"

Severus gave him a look. "As a matter of fact, I do. Why?"

"Oh, I just don't really take you for one to cook. I thought the house-elves were getting us meals all this time."

"Well, sometimes they do. Sometimes I like to cook myself." Severus chuckled at Harry's look. "Stop looking so surprised. I am a single man and have to feed myself somehow. Cooking is almost like potions so come naturally to me. They are single arts, yes, but are like brothers or sisters. Now, off you go."

"Okay." Harry headed for the door, but once again, Severus stopped him. He looked at him, confused.

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

Harry blinked. "Am I?"

"Your clothes, Harry," Severus said, amused.

"Oh, right!" Harry quickly picked them and his shoes up and rushed out the door. On the way to his bedroom, he placed his dirty clothes in the hamper in the laundry, and placed a towel on the bathroom counter, ready for his bath. He placed his shoes by his bedroom door, fetched clean pyjamas and headed back down the hallway to the bathroom.

The heat and steam of the bath soothed his skin and muscles and he felt so refreshed when Severus knocked on his door an hour later to wake him up from his nap. Fetching his glasses from his bedside table, he put them on and walked out for dinner.

The smell of roast chicken, roast vegetables and gravy had his stomach rumbling. He smiled widely as he sat down in front of Severus, already seated, waiting for him. He thanked him for the meal and tucked in. Another thing he now knew about his mate – he cooked amazingly. One day, he wished to cook for Severus.


	6. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five – The Book**

"Harry, you've got to stop reading that thing!" Hermione rebuked him at breakfast on Wednesday. "It's cheating."

"No, it's not, it's just information, Hermione," Ron said on Harry's behalf. "Basically the same as the other books. Just with more insight."

Ever since the start of the year when Professor Slughorn allowed him to take Advanced Potions, Harry had been reading the textbook for the subject. But it was completely different to his classmates.

Due to getting an Exceeds Expectations in their O.W.L. for Potions in the previous year, Professor Snape didn't accept it and wanted them to have an Outstanding, so Ron and Harry hadn't ordered the provided books for the class. But as Professor Slughorn arrived at the start of the semester, he had been lenient and said he accepted students with an E.

Professor McGonagall insisted that they attend, so Harry and Ron had to fight over the last two remaining books in the Potion classroom's supply closet. Ron managed to get the good-looking one, while Harry was stuck with the tatty, dog-eared and potion-stained copy. He didn't like it at first, but now he found it very helpful indeed.

Harry had been making reading the book a routinely thing, every day at breakfast or during breaks, and at night before he went to sleep. He tended to sleep with it each night and his friends complained that he was "in love" with it.

The book contained many notes in a neat and tidy scrawl on every single page, giving out the correct information for each potion. It was why Harry was exceeding in class. He may have agreed with Hermione a little, about it being unfair for the others, but so what if he knew more? He really wanted to do well so he could get a decent job as an Auror, or perhaps even something else that requires Advanced Potions. Besides, the book shouldn't have been in the cupboard in the first place if someone didn't want it read.

The most strange and mysterious aspect about the book, though, was that it was by the Half-Blood Prince. The trio didn't know who that was, not even Hermione. They've all searched up on him – particularly Hermione – and found absolutely nothing. So, they assumed it was not dangerous if this person was not famous. Hermione, and a few others like Ginny, wanted Harry to get rid of the book, but Harry was much too obsessed. He was finally not being criticised in class by Snape or Slughorn on awful potion making. Although Slughorn never rebuked him, as he had more of a bubbly personality. And Harry believes the reason why Severus didn't reprimand him over his work now was because he was Harry's Alpha and bond mate. He didn't sneer at him anymore, or take as many points or give out detentions to the Gryffindors. He was actually not as cold towards his friends as he used to be, which Harry was glad to see.

Hermione sighed in frustration and went back to eating and talking to Ginny. They both ignored him, but Harry didn't mind. He flipped to the next page, reading on and learning a whole lot more, also trying to discover who this "Half-Blood Prince" was.

oOoOoOo

The day flew by quite quickly, and he checked his Marauder's Map now and then. Lately, he had been very curious and cautious around what Draco was doing. He hadn't been bullying Harry as much anymore, and also hadn't been in sight for very long. He seemed to creep around Hogwarts' halls as though looking for something or trying to hide something. Now and then, Harry would chase after him to see what he was up to, but Malfoy always disappeared at the last second.

It all started with him visiting a cabinet in Borden and Burke's, with his mother, Bellatrix Lestrange and Fenrir Greyback. He knew something was shady from then on. He told his friends his thoughts on Malfoy being a Death Eater, like his father, but they think he was barking mad, and that he was just seeing too much hate.

Then it escalated quickly, with Malfoy sneaking about quickly, looking glum and keeping silent in classes and at the Slytherin table. He was always looking down with an impassive look and almost as if…as if he was scared of something. It made Harry think that he _was_ one of Voldemort's followers, and that Draco was scared of him. Harry was almost positive he was right. Then it went on with the cursed necklace and Alicia Spinnet touching it and receiving the curse.

After school, he headed straight to his new quarters once he said goodbye to his friends. Harry was still grounded, so he had to come straight back on time and so he fed Hedwig. He then flopped down on his bed and read a little before he heard the opening and closing of a door. He swiftly hid the book among some clothes in his drawer and walked out of his room.

"Hi," Harry greeted his teacher, sitting down onto the couch next to him. The fire was running, the warmth and crackling sound soothing them both. "How was your day?"

Severus grunted. "Same old, same old."

Harry chuckled. "Yeah, me too." There was an awkward silence. "So…"

Another long silence.

"What's your favourite colour?" Harry blurted out.

Severus gave him a look before answering. "I didn't particularly have one."

"Really? I thought it would be green, black or silver."

Severus just rolled his eyes. "Just because I'm a Slytherin, doesn't mean those are my favourite colours."

"Well, I mean…it was just that you don't tend to wear anything other than black…" Harry flushed at this, because he hadn't just seen his professor in his usual attire, but in his sleepwear, too. And naked, of course. Or almost.

"To be honest, I do like black. But yes, emerald is my favourite, in fact." He seemed to stare into Harry's eyes with an intense expression that Harry couldn't quite grasp. He felt light-headed suddenly, and had to look away from the scorching gaze.

"And yours?" His voice was low and rumbly, making Harry dazed for a moment. That voice always set him off guard.

"Harry?"

"W-what?"

"Favourite colour."

"Oh, um…I'd have to say green and blue. But I honestly don't mind."

Severus nodded. "What was the purpose of this conversation? I'm not too fond of small-talk. And I am curious."

"Well, I thought we should get to know one another better." Harry shrugged. "And it's not my fault you don't talk much! You're so…so…"

"Uptight? Withdrawn? Misanthropic?"

"Yes, exactly!" Harry exclaimed with a laugh. Severus laughed, too, and it was a surprisingly wonderful sound. Harry was amused by it. "I made you laugh."

"Yes, and?"

"I made you laugh. You never laugh."

"I beg to differ," Severus said with a pout. Oh, god, he was actually _pouting_!

"Oh, c'mon, you literally don't laugh. You don't get out enough and you're so…stern and like a stone statue at times. No offense. But you really don't laugh, at least not in public. I'm honoured to hear you laugh when you do, it's…it's nice."

Severus stared at him for a little while without blinking, and cleared his throat awkwardly. "Yes, well, I prefer not to show much emotion around others. It always involves drama. You on the other hand…you are my mate, so it comes naturally."

"That's true. I feel so natural being around you, talking to you. Like I don't have to hide who I am."

Severus leaned forward and touched Harry's hand. He gave it a squeeze. "Never feel like you have to hide yourself, my pet."

Deep inside Harry's core, he felt an all too familiar ache. Severus abruptly changed the subject, eyeing him seriously.

"Have you done your homework, Harry?"

Harry's heart jolted. _Shit_. He forgot. He shook his head slowly. "N-no, sir. I forgot."

His professor gave him a disapproving look and a growl formed in his chest. Harry instantly bowed his head to it, not liking the feeling of disappointing his Alpha.

"I'm sorry." He kept his head bowed until Severus spoke.

"Meet me in the playroom in five minutes," he instructed, voice low. "I expect you to be fully unclothed, clothes folded at the door, and you will kneel on your mat. Understood, pet?"

"Yes, Sir," Harry breathed, and hurried away to the playroom.

oOoOoOo

Harry waited for a long time, kneeling on his mat and facing the chair, completely naked. He wore only his collar, what his Master had chucked into the room on the ground as Harry was undressing, before he walked away. Harry assumed his Master wanted it on so wasted no time in wrapping it around his neck and buckling it.

It felt like half an hour had passed, each minute making Harry feel more vulnerable, sending him deeper into his subspace. His heart jolted when he heard the door click as it opened and closed. Footsteps padding across the wooden floor and the whoosh of his Alpha's robes were the only sound. He stayed utterly still, watching the polished black shoes as they stopped right in front of him. One shoe was lifted, and pushed Harry's legs open wider, making him gasp.

"Better," his Master said, ever so softly. "I want to see that cock."

He lifted it up with his foot, causing it to harden and leak a little pre-cum onto his shoe. Harry moaned. His Master clicked his tongue, taking his shoe away and letting Harry's cock fall between his legs. Severus' shoe was brought up to Harry's face so he was forced to stare at it and the liquid leaking off of it.

"Well, it's not going to clean itself."

Harry caught on and licked up the liquid from the shoe till it was shiny once more.

"Good boy," Severus purred, and sat down in his chair in front of Harry. Harry heard him pour a drink into a glass and Severus drank it.

For several minutes, Harry waited in his position, in complete silence, waiting for his Master to finish his drink. He waited patiently, though. And he didn't dare look up. Harry kept his eyes trained on his Master's shoes, willing his body to stay still.

The glass was placed on the table beside the chair and Harry's heart thundered at what would come next. But his Alpha stayed still, one leg crossed over the other, in silence. Harry had the feeling his Master was watching him, marvelling at the sight. He was happy to stay here in silence if that was what his Master wanted. Whatever to please his Alpha.

In his peripheral vision, his Master set down his leg and he saw his Master's hand moving between his legs. He set aside his robe and Harry heard the zipper of Severus' pants pulled down, the button popped open. Harry swallowed in arousal, cock throbbing. His Master continued to stay silent for a few more moments, keeping Harry on edge.

"Look at me, pet," his Master purred and Harry looked up, feeling even more aroused at the tone his Master used, and the sight before him.

Severus stroked his length up and down, visible beneath his robes. A desired look filled his features, his eyes like molten chocolate embers as they stared unfaltering at Harry. Harry stared back, easily submitting to his Alpha's gaze. He licked his lips at the sight, desperately wanting to please his Master himself. He did not order him to do anything other than look at him, making Harry whimper. He was unable to push against his Alpha's order, knowing it would bring his Alpha immense dissatisfaction. As though there was a barrier around Harry, willing him to obey.

"Do you want my cock, my little omega?" Severus crooned, continuing his slow stroking. Harry moaned and nodded. "You need to speak up. I need to hear you say it."

"Yes, Master," Harry moaned. "I want it."

"Beg for it, pet."

"Please…please, I want you."

"You can do better than that," Severus said, not halting his movements. He eyed Harry, his gaze penetrating, seeing right through Harry's soul. It made Harry whine. _He_ wanted to be the one to bring his Alpha pleasure. _He_ wanted to please him.

"Please, Alpha," Harry begged. He never strayed his eyes from Severus' hand as it ever so slowly pumped his cock, and Harry could see pre-cum dribble from the tip. He wanted so badly to lick it off. "Oh god, I want your cock. I want to suck your cock. I want it so badly. Fuck, Sir, _please_. I want to…I want to please you. Please, Sir."

"You want to please me?" Severus' words were slow and carefully worded. It made Harry tense. "Why would you want to please me now? You certainly didn't before when you didn't complete your homework when asked, now did you, pet?"

"I'm s-sorry, Master," Harry said, tears brimming in his eyes. "I promise I'll do it. I promise I won't forget again."

"Are you sure about that?" his Master drawled. He tutted. "Don't make promises you can't keep."

Harry's heart sunk at the words and he ducked his head in shame. He opened his mouth to say something, anything to get his Master to forgive him, but he couldn't bring himself to speak. Not with his Alpha scrutinising him like this. He knew he shouldn't be forgiven – he didn't deserve it. But he needed to make it up to his Alpha.

"Please," he whispered, eyes cast down, tears felling from them. "I'll do anything. Please punish me, Master."

Lust flashed across Severus' eyes when Harry looked up, and his body went slack at that gaze, his _Alpha's_ gaze, submitting to him completely. Severus had stopped his stroking now, gazing at Harry. He gestured Harry over with his finger, who gladly crawled over until he was kneeling right in front of his Master. Severus parted his legs, sending a waft of musky arousal Harry's way. The scent was potent, sending waves of lust coursing through his entire body. He breathed it in, basking in the luscious aroma.

"Do you think you can be a good little omega?" Severus purred, stroking Harry's hair. A rumble escaped Harry at the touch.

Harry nodded. "Yes, Sir."

Severus smiled. "Then be a good boy and warm my cock for me. You will not suck. You will not move. You will only hold my cock in your mouth while I read, as long as I say goes. This lesson is all about patience. Understood, pet?"

Harry's heart fluttered, a burst of lust flowing throughout his body to his cock, demanding release. "Yes, Sir."

"Good boy. Open your mouth."

Harry obeyed, opening his mouth wide, letting his Master insert his long erect length onto his tongue. Harry worried Severus would shove it right down his throat, but his Master stopped before the tip touched the back, letting Harry have some breathing room. He stared up at his Master, who stared back down at him, eyes full of lust.

"You look so good like this, my little omega," he breathed. He stroked Harry's hair a couple of times. "I could just stare at you like this for hours. Your little mouth stretched wide open in an O, ready and waiting for me to fill it with my cock. Not moving, and desperate for release." His Master glanced down at where Harry's cock was resting between his Master's shoes, throbbing and leaking. "Such a pretty sight."

Harry moaned, his arousal levels growing higher every time his Master spoke.

"Another thing – don't make any noise. Your little moans send vibrations up my shaft, and I do not wish to come yet." His Master smiled. "Your sole purpose is to keep my cock warm, not make it come. Understood, pet? Just nod your confirmation."

Harry nodded, trying not to move too much. Saliva was already pooling out of his mouth and onto the chair. He hoped not to make too much of a mess downstairs, or he would be cleaning that up with his tongue for sure. He wasn't too keen on licking the floor, but he would do anything to please his Alpha. It was just primal instinct.

Severus picked up his book and began to read. Now and then he would stroke Harry, as though he was a mere pet. But his eyes were focused on the book, as though Harry was not even there. Harry was hoping this would end soon, because his jaw was beginning to hurt. Another ten minutes or so passed, each minute ticking by adding to his arousal. Severus turned the page and continued to read. It made Harry a little frustrated and he accidently let out a little whine

Severus looked down at him, this time with a hint of curiosity and mischievousness, mixed in with that lust and power. He placed the book down on the table, not caring to save the page and ran his fingers through Harry's hair. Harry relaxed into the touch. His Master stopped, though, and eyed him carefully. Suddenly, he pressed his shoe down on Harry's cock, not too hard but none too gently either. Harry screamed at the sudden pain, accidently biting down on his Alpha's cock. Severus grunted in pain, pulling Harry off his cock, and grabbing him by the hair.

"You. Do. Not. Bite," his Alpha hissed in his ear, sending chills down Harry's spine. His Alpha let go of his hair, but grasped his head and shoved his cock down Harry's throat. Harry struggled to breathe, trying to pull away but his Master growled, causing his body to go limp and simply submit. His eyes watered, and he gagged, but he knew he must endure it, endure his lungs bursting for air; wait it out. He had to get used to this. He wanted to please his Master in any way he could. Finally, after what felt like minutes but was only a few seconds, his Master pulled out of him, letting Harry gulp down air.

"I-I-I'm s-s-so sorry, A-Alpha," Harry stuttered once he managed to breathe properly. A few tears rolled down his face and dripped off his chin. "I d-didn't mean t-t-to bite."

Severus shook his head, holding Harry's head between his hands, looking deeply into his eyes that were blurry from tears. Severus face was full of concern and agony.

"I am so sorry, Harry," Severus said, his voice a soft caress. "I should not have…it was my fault. I'm so sorry. You have nothing to apologise for, my pet."

"B-but I –"

"Shh," his Alpha shushed him with a finger to his lips. "My little omega. I should not have used my temper that way. I'm sorry for my wrongdoing, deeply sorry. Do you understand why I did that? Why I hurt you in the first place?"

"T-to punish me." That was an easy one to answer, at least.

But his Alpha shook his head. "No, omega. My intention was to hurt you – but only to see how much you could endure pain. It was not a punishment. When you bit me, it hurt, and I acted on bad behaviour. My anger lashed out and I did the one thing that would tame you and hurt you and punish you at the same time. That was the wrong thing to do. Very wrong. I should not have acted the way I did. So I am so sorry. I cannot tell you enough or explain how sorry I am. I never want to intentionally hurt you, not that way. Ever. Do you understand, my omega? I never want to hurt you like that, and I am sorry. So, so sorry. I am hoping you can forgive me for my horrid actions."

More tears fell from Harry's eyes as he listened, comprehending every word, and feeling wholly loved at how much Severus really did care for him. He understood now that Severus would never hurt him or force him into anything like he did. But he still felt uncomplete, like there was something missing. He felt the need for his Master to punish him.

"Come here," his Alpha crooned, picking him up and hugging him. He rubbed Harry's back as Harry let his emotion out, clutching onto his Master and basking in his scent. Severus calmed him with words of apology and 'shh' over and over.

"Master," Harry whispered when he had mostly calmed his crying. He looked at Severus, who stared back. "Punish me."

Severus frowned. "What?

"Punish me, please."

His eyes widened. "Whatever for?"

"I displeased you. Twice. I want you to punish me."

"Harry." Severus shook his head. He looked absolutely sorrowful and regretful. "No. I will not punish you. You are forgiven, okay? I acted wrongly, and you are spared."

"Please, punish me, Sir," Harry begs, tears continuing to fall down his cheeks.

"You have just suffered a traumatic experience caused by me," his Master said ever so gently. "Why on earth would you want me to punish you?"

"Because I disappointed you," Harry cried, getting worked up. "Please, Sir. _Please_ punish me. I need you to punish me."

Severus stared into Harry's eyes with a bewildered and sad expression, mulling over Harry's words. Harry continued to cry, unable to stop it, as he stared back. Severus nodded in understanding and smoothed his features. Harry smiled as Severus finally caught on that Harry _needed _this to feel his ground again. He turned Harry over so he was lying face down across Severus' legs, Severus' hand rubbing his bottom.

"I will give you five and only five, with my hand," he whispered. "You don't have to count." Harry braced himself and flinched at the first hit. They increased in force and Harry hiccupped at the fifth one, feeling instant release. He now felt sated and content.

Severus pulled him up into another hug and cradled him to his chest, rocking him back and forth, in silence. They stayed like that for a very long time, even once Harry had stopped crying completely and his tears were dry. Severus continued to hold him, stroking him repeatedly. Severus took off Harry's collar and set it aside on the table, then went back to soothing Harry.

"That's it, Harry, let it all out. It's over now." Severus peppered kisses on his head. "I am so sorry to have hurt you. I will never again, not that way. I will never force you into anything."

After a time, he glanced down at Harry, and kissed his temple. "Do you wish to come, Harry?"

Harry nodded, eyes pleading, hoping he was deserving of a milking. He waited for his Master to slide a cock ring on him, but he didn't and just started jerking Harry off. Harry moaned, eyes rolling into the back of his head, hips thrusting forwards into Severus hand. Severus' stroking did not falter and increased in pace, bringing Harry to completion.

"Come for me, Harry."

He didn't need any further coercion. He cried his ecstasy, shooting his load over Severus' robes. He panted as he came down from his orgasm that made his head spin and heart race.

"Th-thank you, Sir," he said, a smile on his lips.

Severus smiled down at him, kissing him once on the lips. "You are very welcome."

Harry eyed Severus' robes and went to clean it up but Severus stopped him with a hand held up. "Harry, I can wash them. You don't need to do that now. What I would like you to do is get dressed, have a shower if you need to, and meet me in my study. We shall work on that homework of yours."

Harry blinked, surprised. "You'll help me?"

"Of course. Don't ever feel like you cannot ask me for help. I am always here if you need me, and that includes homework. I promise I won't rebuke you on your mistakes. I shall only correct them."

"Okay," he said, moving off of Severus' lap and standing. "Thank you, Sir."

"Call me Severus now, Harry." Severus smiled in amusement. "Scene's over."

"Okay." Harry smiled, collected his clothes, and walked out the door towards the bathroom.

oOoOoOo

After his shower, Harry fetched pieces of parchment, ink and a quill from his desk drawer where he stored them now. It was pretty cool having his own desk to work on. He set them down on the table but Severus walked into his room and shook his head.

"Do it out on the extra desk in my office where I can see you, please. I want to make sure you are making some progress."

Harry sighed, but followed Severus into his office where he sat down at the second desk against the wall and laid out his items. He heard Severus shut the door and he sat down at his own desk where he started marking papers.

Sighing, Harry looked at his study notes on Potions and Defence, racking his brain, and started writing the Potions essay. Many times he grew frustrated, sighing and even scrunching up pieces of parchment in his frustration. He could easily erase words with a bit of magic, but he needed to vent.

Severus cleared his throat. "If you need help, Harry, you need only ask."

Harry glanced up at him, wondering whether he was true to his words. Would Severus really help him out? Would he_ want_ to? He said so in the playroom, but Harry wasn't so sure.

His professor continued to mark essays – several with bright red ink, while muttering in irritation – and spoke.

"Yes, I'd like to help you." He looked Harry in the eye. "Do you need some help, Harry?"

Harry bit his lip, contemplating. Finally he sighed and nodded. "Yes, please."

Severus smiled and walked around his desk. He conjured a chair right next to Harry and sat down. He waited for Harry to explain his issues.

"I-I just find it hard to remember how many stirs and how long to leave the cauldron on the fire for. I think I may have gotten my notes mixed up because it doesn't make any sense."

"Wouldn't be the first time," Severus said bluntly, with a chuckle. Harry shot him a look. "The main concern here is that you are not taking enough time to study –"

"But I do study! I just can't study twenty-four seven."

Severus pursed his lips. "Are you going to let me finish?"

Harry nodded.

"You are allowed to take breaks, certainly. You are just not making a routine and you are studying the unimportant parts of the topic. You do not need to cram so much in. You are worried about not including enough and receiving a bad mark and are therefore stressed. It does not help with note-taking. You also need to pay more attention in class, but by what Professor Slughorn has told me, you seem to be exceeding rather well this year." Severus read over Harry's notes and the little bit of essay he had written. He sighed and crossed out a few notes, replacing them with others. Harry blinked. Why in the world was Severus helping him so much? He always pointed out his wrongdoings instead, and gave him a bad grade instead of instructive criticism. Why change now?

"Let me test you," his professor offers. He turned over the essay and the notes so Harry couldn't see them. Harry grimaced. "What is the Antidote for Common Poisons used for?"

"For poisons."

Severus' mouth tightened into a straight line. "Be more specific."

"It's used to cure poisonous creature bites and stings and other poisonous substances."

Severus nodded his approval. "What is the second step when brewing this antidote?"

Harry thought for a second. "Crush the Bezoar in a mortar into a very fine powder with the pestle."

"Very good. How long do you leave it to brew with a Pewter Cauldron?"

"Uh…thirty?"

"Try again."

"Forty."

"Correct. After adding a pinch of Unicorn Horns in part two, what is the next step?"

Harry bit his lip, thinking. He shook his head, frustrated. "Add…add the Mistletoe Berries."

"Wrong."

"Wave your wand?"

"Wrong again. Focus, Potter."

"I'm trying!"

"You should keep in mind that waving your wand is at the end of part two. In part one, it is the sixth step. You add the Mistletoe Berries after stirring clockwise, twice. Then what do you do?"

Harry was positive on this one. "Stir two times anti-clockwise."

"Good. You are doing well. What is the fifth step in part one?"

Harry took his time to remember, but shook his head in defeat. "I can't…I can't remember."

"Yes, you can. Push yourself. What is the fifth step, Harry?"

Harry groaned, rubbing his face. He contemplated flipping his notes over. A hand stopped him, pushing the notes back face down on the table.

"If you do that, you will not learn."

He huffed. "I don't know, waving your wand?" He stopped himself at his teacher's raised eyebrow. "No, wait, that's the next step… Um…oh, you heat it!"

Severus smiled, pleased. "At what temperature and for how long?"

"Seriously?" Harry whined, growing tired. "I don't know! I can't remember everything! I can't remember every single bloody potion, spell or book in the library! I do study, but everyone says it's not enough. Well, guess what? I only have one brain! I don't have the fucking time because someone is out there trying to kill me and killing others in his wake! I'm in bloody pain almost all the time and hardly get any sleep. And all I'm here for is to be a bloody weapon and endure lots of study and for what…? What future will I have if there's the chance Voldemort _does _kill me, and when I can't fucking remember a single thing! Why do I bother doing anything? Why does it fucking matter?!"

So swiftly Harry had no chance to catch his breath, he was over his professor's knee. _Oh, no._

"No, Severus, please don't!"

A harsh smack landed on his arse, making it sting instantly. He whimpered, trying to push himself off of Severus' lap but he held him down.

"Ah-uh. I did warn you that whenever you misbehave, it would merit a punishment, did I not?"

"Yes, professor…"

"Tell me what you did wrong."

Harry thought for a moment. "I swore…"

"You know I do not tolerate swearing under this household and in my classroom." He landed only four more smacks before sitting Harry up again and setting him on his chair. Harry took a few calming breaths and looked at his teacher.

"I'm sorry."

"Good boy. You are forgiven." Severus smiled at him. "I want you to remain calm, is all. Throwing a tantrum won't help matters."

Harry frowned. "Hey, I wasn't throwing a tantrum!"

Severus raised an eyebrow and Harry rolled his eyes.

"Now, let's get back to your homework," he said. "We shall try and get this Potions essay out of the way."

Severus quizzed Harry for about another five minutes then helped him with taking the right sort of notes and how to form a neat and constructive essay. Harry finished it with Severus' approval in about an hour, and he felt very relieved and happy with himself.

"You can have time off now – you need rest," Severus said, standing up. "You've done well for the day."

Harry was momentarily shocked that Snape would allow him to stop now when he only completed one thing. But he thanked him, and shrugging, he took the chance and left, feeling a little brighter.


	7. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six – Heat**

Throughout the next month, Harry focused on his classes, and the Advanced Potions book. Harry and Severus had managed to make some more civil and normal conversations, and as their intimate relationship built, so did their friendship. He asked about his mum, and this seemed to be a soft spot for Snape. He actually smiled many times when he talked about her, and this tended to be the most pleasant of conversations they had.

"Lily was the only true friend I could rely on, for anything," said Severus, as they sat down on the sofa in front of the fire. "We would tell each other anything. And we'd laugh a lot. I loved her laugh. It could light up the entire room." He smiled as he said this.

"What did you guys do together?" Harry wondered, taking a sip of his tea.

Severus paused for a moment, staring into the flickering flames. "We would lie in a meadow back home. Near a tree, and watch the leaves fall off. And talk. Here, we tried the best to hang out together. It was difficult, being in separate houses. And with Potter getting in the way." Severus sneered as he said the name, but quickly controlled his expression when Harry gave him a look. "We would spend time studying in the library, or eating lunch together out in the courtyard. It was always peaceful with her."

Harry smiled. He could just imagine his mother as a girl, dressed in Gryffindor robes, talking with young Severus. It seemed quite surreal, for Severus to be friends with his mum. Harry's smile faded as he thought more about his mother.

"I wish I met her." He looked down into his cup of tea and felt a sudden burning behind his eyes. Fuck, he couldn't cry now, here. He hardly ever did, why now? A hand on his shoulder startled him. He looked up at Severus who was staring at him in a generous, understanding way.

"I wish you did, too," he said softly. "Sometimes watching the people we love pass around us, makes us stronger. Albeit, I'm not saying it's a good thing. It always seems that the ones we love the most, leave us…"

"Yeah," Harry said, voice thick with emotion. "The world can really be cruel sometimes."

"Indeed." Severus squeezed Harry's shoulder before letting it go. "Get some sleep, Harry." He got up from the sofa and walked into the kitchen to wash their empty mugs. Harry smiled into the blazing flames in the fireplace before saying goodnight to Severus and heading off to bed.

oOoOoOo

Harry was currently curled up in his bed with his Potions book. He had read it a billion times now, but couldn't seem to stop his addiction. He was trying to figure out who this prince was, and why he was half blood, and how there was so many helpful notes and why this book seemed to choose him. It seemed pure luck that Harry was able to have received this book. It could had easily fallen into any other student's hands, especially Ron's. Harry and Ron both fought over the last good copy, and it was just luck that he managed to get the good copy and Harry the scrawny one.

But who was this Half-Blood Prince? And what was this one word that had Harry so riled?

_Sectumsempra – For enemies. _

Was it a spell? A potion? Cursing himself and his frustration, Harry slammed his book shut and shoved it in a drawer amongst his clothing to keep it hidden. He rolled over onto his side and looked out the open window to reveal a starry night sky, and his mind wandered off.

He imagined Sirius out there. As one of the brightest and glittering stars dotting the inky canopy. Or in his dog form, running around with Lupin, who was in his wolf form. But this time a real wolf, not a werewolf. Harry imagined him to be free and smiling. Harry's mouth twitched up in a sad and lonely, but happy smile back. He wanted his Godfather to be free.

A tear rolled down Harry's cheek, and he wiped it away. Alas, more kept coming, and suddenly, his eyes were brimmed with tears. His chest started heaving in emotional convulsions as he began to sob. He turned over onto his stomach to muffle the sounds into his pillow, but they only got worse, louder. He couldn't breathe. He was suffocating. It was too hot, too cold and too dark all at once.

Harry flipped back onto his back and lifted himself up into a sitting position. He was full-on sobbing now, and he didn't know why. It had never been this intense before, when he had meltdowns or panic attacks, which were very rare.

Harry struggled to control his breathing, trying to slow it down, but his chest felt too tight and his airway felt blocked. He was sweating profusely, whether from the heat or the cold he was feeling, he didn't know. He couldn't stop thinking about Sirius and his parents. They should be here with him, to help him, to support him. Why did he never get the chance to grow up with a normal, happy life, even just for a few years? Of course, he'd be very sad if his parents died when he was 5 or 10 or so. But why couldn't he have shared moments and have created memories with them? Even just for a little while?

Suddenly, Harry's scar began to burn so badly it felt like a hot iron had been pressed to his forehead. His head pounded with the potency of it, and he grabbed his head and screamed at the top of his lungs to make it stop. To make it go away. To make _every_ god damned thing go away.

He saw flashes of Voldemort laughing that cold and cruel laugh of his while he watched muggleborns writhe on the floor as they got tortured by his wand. Then he turned his wand on Harry, and started torturing him, red glowing eyes filled with mirth. The pain intensified, and Harry willed it to stop, but to no use.

He needed, he needed….

Harry fetched his spare pocket knife, what he really needed in times like these, for some solace. He cut his arm, watching blood rise to the surface of his wound and drip down his arm, creating a small pool of crimson on the floorboards. He tried to calm himself by watching it flow, but the pain he was imagining was too vivid to concentrate on any other pain – in fact, it made it worse.

Harry's mouth felt really dry, and he reached over on his bedside table for his glass of water. He gulped down all of the cool liquid in seconds.

But he choked, coughing to get the water out of his lungs. He should not have drunk so quickly. Everything was going out of whack, and he just wanted to pass out or die to make it all go away. But his body refused to do either of those things, and he sat there, coughing until it was only the tight feeling in his chest, the pain in his arm, scar and heart, and the sobbing that remained.

The door burst open, and in rushed Professor Snape wearing a black t-shirt with blue and white striped pyjama pants. Harry saw his mouth moving but couldn't comprehend exactly what he was saying as he continued to weep as though it was the end of the world. He willed it to stop because it was just so embarrassing to cry in front of your teacher like this, but the powerful convulsions kept on going. At least he had stopped choking.

It was only then that he realised his Alpha was rubbing his back as he held Harry to his chest. Severus rocked them back and forth in a soothing rhythm, causing Harry to calm instantly.

"Shh, shh, calm down, Harry, calm…" Severus repeats over and over, in a smooth and gentle commanding tone. He used his Alpha voice, calming Harry even more. "Breathe, my omega, breathe. I'm here, shh, I'm here, Harry. Shh, breathe. Calm yourself. Inhale slowly, and exhale slowly. Calm." The tone of Severus' voice was low, rhythmic and controlling, sending Harry into a calm trance. "Shh, Harry, breathe. I need you to breathe. Breathe with me, come on. Shh…"

Eventually it took its effect, and Harry's breathing was under his control once more. He quietly reduced his crying to sniffles and shuddering breaths. He stayed where he was, his head on his Alpha's shoulder, until he decided he was okay tried to pull away. His Alpha stopped him and hugged him tighter. Harry let him. He wiped off any stray tears on Harry's face and eyes and murmured soothingly to him.

"Better now?"

Harry nodded.

Severus paused for a few moments. "What had you so upset? A nightmare of…him?"

Harry nodded then shook his head. "More…than that."

Severus waited.

Harry sighed and explained briefly of Voldemort becoming more powerful by the second, and Sirius not being here with him. He explained the stress and the tiredness and the sorrow of it all. How he wanted it to just end. He told him how his scar burned from Voldemort and caused him headaches – he just didn't tell him how severe it could get. He didn't want Severus to worry more than he already was.

Snape listened tentatively, nodding and cocking his head inquisitively at the right times. "I see. I understand, as much as I can. I know it is not the same. But I've had that feeling with Lily, your mother, and a few others."

Harry nodded, agreeing. He knew now that Severus Snape could feel every emotion, not just anger or animosity at every 'dunderhead' as he called them, around him.

"You do not have to be frightened, Harry," Severus murmured, pressing a kiss to Harry's temple. "The Dark Lord will not harm you, not on my watch. "He looked down at Harry's bleeding arm, a look of pure agony crossing his face. Severus hovered his wand over the wound and murmured a healing and cleaning spell. "I wish you didn't have to harm yourself. Please try not to, Harry. I…I really don't like seeing you hurt this way."

"I'm sorry," Harry whispered, not knowing what else to say.

"It's okay now, Harry. Tell me again when you are like this – if you have any oncoming nightmares or thoughts or pain – come to me immediately. I will help you to calm down, okay? Please don't go to such drastic measures, no matter how much you want to." He gestured to the knife in his hand as he spoke. Harry nodded and Severus hugged him closer and kissed his temple. "I will never let the Dark Lord touch you, my omega. Ever. You are safe with me. Trust me on that."

Harry had to trust his Alphas words, his vow to protect him forevermore. He couldn't help but feel bad that his mate wanted to protect him, and thought he could do it. But Harry knew no one, but perhaps Dumbledore, could go up against Voldemort. He would kill anyone in his way. Harry had the sinking feeling that he would kill Dumbledore and everyone else he cared about, letting Harry suffer even more, before he ended Harry.

Harry didn't really notice he was crying once more, until he was being placated again by Severus' pacifying, deep, baritone voice. His hair and back was stroked over and over, his Alpha soothing him by humming a song. He was so out of it and caught up in his emotion, that he only barely realised Severus carrying him down the hallway and into his own room. Severus closed the door, set him down on the double king-sized four-poster bed, and laid down beside Harry. He pulled the covers over them both, and Harry curled up into his Alpha's chest, finding solace as Severus cradled him there.

"Shh, my little omega," he purred, caressing Harry's cheek. He leaned forward and kissed a tear away, then another. "You are safe, now. I am here, and I shall always be."

He pulled Harry into a deep kiss, who Harry responded to in kind, stopping his crying. Severus pulled back and smiled at him.

"Try and get some sleep, my omega," he whispered, kissing Harry once more.

Harry nodded, yawning big. Crying could really exhaust you out.

"Good night, Harry," Severus said with a smile and turned off his bedside lamp.

Harry murmured an incoherent "goodnight, Severus" back and closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep automatically, exhaustion consuming him.

oOoOoOo

The next morning, Harry woke up to an arm wrapped around him. He started, and fetched his glasses off the bedside table, putting them on.

Oh, right.

Severus had brought him into his room for company after his panic attack. Harry blushed thinking about last night, and focused on getting out of bed. He didn't particularly want to wake Severus up, afraid he might not be a morning person. So Harry slowly lifted up Severus' arm and placed it gently onto the bed. He shifted himself to move off of the bed but Severus rolled over and stopped him from moving. Severus grunted in his sleep and Harry tried not to laugh. But now he was stuck. He tried wriggling out from under the heavy mass on top of him, but to no avail. Severus clutched onto him tighter.

Nope, he was definitely stuck.

He'd have to wake Severus up. He wondered what the time was, as he could see light streaming though the enchanted windows of Severus' bedroom. Hopefully they weren't late.

"Severus," Harry mumbled. He cleared his throat and raised his voice. "Severus!" Severus opened his eyes and squinted. "Um…could you please move? I'm kind of getting squished here…"

"Harry?" He looked down at him for a moment, then caught on, more awake and rolled off of Harry. "So sorry." He actually looked embarrassed that Harry had to laugh. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing," Harry replied and went to slide off the bed again but Severus sat up and wrapped his arms around him. "What are you doing?"

Severus didn't say anything, just turned him around and gave him a quick kiss.

Harry frowned. "Morning breath."

"Oh, sorry." Severus covered his mouth.

"No, not yours. Mine."

Severus rolled his eyes and smiled. "That doesn't bother me." He kissed Harry again.

Harry grumbled and escaped the bedroom before Severus hauled him back. His mate chuckled and got up himself. Harry saw him check the time with his wand and was instantly alert.

"Shit!" Severus cursed, rushing around to gather his clothes. "Hurry and get dressed, we have half an hour before class starts."

Surprised, and even more awake, Harry rushed into the bathroom to do his business and splash some cold water onto his face, then headed to his bedroom to gather his uniform. As he changed, Hedwig started pecking at his hair. He grumbled and rubbed his hair, shooing her away by waving his hand at her. She hooted in annoyance and flew off his shoulder to the window. She began pecking at that and squawking to get out.

"What's your problem?" Harry sighed, pulling on his shirt and pants, and walked over to her. "I haven't got a lot of time. This better be quick."

He softly stroked her soft snow-white feathers. Hedwig hooted in pleasure.

"You're hungry, aren't you, girl?"

She clicked her beak in answer.

He chuckled and filled her bowl that was on his dresser where she sleeps with some meat. Hedwig instantly purred and flew over to it. She began eating as Harry petted her a few more times.

"Harry, are you ready yet?" Harry heard Severus call through the door with a knock and he jumped. "It is 8:42 already! I have been calling you. You should be down in the Great Hall by now, class starts in less than twenty minutes. What in Merlin are you doing?"

"Sorry!" he called as he picked up his tie and tied it around his neck. He chucked on his jumper and socks, followed by his shoes. He roughly combed down his hair with his fingers, not bothering to fix it completely as he knew it would stick up again anyway. He fetched his wand from his drawer, his textbooks and homework from his desk and rushed out to see Severus waiting at the door. He chucked him a banana muffin.

"Eat that on the way," he said, straightening his robes. "You won't have time to head to the Great Hall. Just go to your classes. Now, what do you have today?"

It was Monday so he had Transfiguration, Potions, Charms, a study period, and double DADA. He told Severus his timetable for the day who nodded and opened the door for them. He asked if he had all his homework and Harry confirmed. Severus gave him an appreciative smile before they walked together out of the dungeons and departed in their separate ways.

oOoOoOo

"Mate, where have you been?" Ron asked him in first period.

Harry had just made it to the line waiting outside of the class. His friends were looking at him, a little concerned.

"You look tired," Hermione said, noting the bags under his eyes.

"Yeah, I didn't sleep well last night."

"Another dream?" Ron asked.

Harry nodded.

"You should ask Professor Snape or Professor Slughorn for some Sleeping Draught," Hermione suggested as they all walked into the classroom and sat at the tables. "Or even Madam Pomfrey. I am more than sure they would be willing to give it to you. Especially Snape now."

"No, I'm fine," he tried to persuade them. They look far from convinced. "Look, I don't want it wasted. I'm good."

"Harry, it wouldn't be wasted!" Hermione argued. "Promise me you'll at least ask?"

Harry wasn't sure what to say. He wanted to just drop the subject but Hermione was much too persistent. "Okay," he sighed and pulled out his parchments and book for Transfiguration. His friends let the subject drop and they all focused on their work.

In the middle of first period, Harry started feeling very strange. He began to feel very hot, flushed and a little itchy, and he didn't understand why. Yes, it was sunny outside and warm but the breeze was cool. Inside, it was even cooler, being magically air-conditioned. No one in the classroom had their jumpers off, and some even had their robes on.

Constantly, Harry was shifting in his seat, feeling uncomfortable. His friends asked him if he was okay, and he said he was fine. Yet, he continued to move and eventually took off his jumper. That made him feel a lot better…but it was still not enough. He was feeling sweaty and he racked his brain for why he would be sweating. Professor McGonagall eyed him a few times, and he tried his best to concentrate on his work.

"Harry, are you feeling okay?" McGonagall finally inquired five minutes later, sounding concerned.

He looked up, a little embarrassed as everyone turned to look at him. "Yes, I'm fine. Thank you, though, Professor." Everyone turned back to their work, unfazed, but his friends continued to glance at him, questions and concern in their eyes.

Through the end of class and through first break, Harry continued to feel hot, and had to roll up his sleeves of his t-shirt. He was glad he didn't take his robe with him, or he would have had to carry it around.

Harry got into a conversation with Ron and Hermione as they headed to Potions.

Hermione was the only one with more OWLs than them, so she took four extra classes. Harry and Ron both take Charms, Advanced Potions, Transfiguration, Herbology and Defence Against the Dark Arts. Having less classes gave them more free periods, but they hardly get free time with the amount of homework and study they had to complete.

Hermione didn't get any free periods with her classes as she was taking the same classes as Harry and Ron including Arithmancy, History of Magic, Astronomy and Study of Ancient Runes. Harry and Ron had no idea how she could keep up with all her classes and work when they could barely keep up with theirs.

Harry hoped he would feel better as time went by, but the feeling only got worse. It was strange as it was always cold in the Potions classroom, even with Professor Slughorn teaching.

Throughout second period his body continued to heat up, as though he was standing right by a fire. What's more, he felt incredibly aroused, more so than ever, and he didn't get why. He felt completely empty, and was silently wishing he had a plug inside of him. He could feel copious amounts of liquid running from his arse down his crack and pre-cum leaked from his hardened shaft. He didn't get why all this was happening.

Ron asked him what was wrong again, so he said he was just thirsty. Professor Slughorn was kind enough to go out of the classroom and came back with a tall glass of water.

"Thanks," Harry said before gulping it all down in three goes. He felt a lot better afterwards, no longer thirsty, but his temperature didn't go down. He was still bloody aroused and hard as hell and all he could think about was how much he wanted something, some_one_ to fill him up and take him. He had to cover his throbbing groin under the table and hoped to hell no one saw how hard he was. He felt a small wet patch on his crotch and blushed.

Suddenly, a few students turned to stare at him. They were all stares of hunger and it made him feel uncomfortable. He had Potions with his fellow Gryffindors and a few Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs, but also the Slytherins. Some of them were looking at him, and not in the usual way. The others were all looking at the others, wondering why they were all staring at Harry.

Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas and Parvati Patil were the only Gryffindors eyeing him strangely, along with the Slytherins Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson and Daphne Greengrass. Ron and Hermione were looking at him with concern.

"Are you okay, Harry?" Professor Slughorn asked, walking up beside him and touching his shoulder. He pulled his hand back in surprise. "Merlin's Beard, you're hot! You don't look too good. Perhaps you should visit the Hospital Wing?"

Everyone was staring at Harry, half of them looking as though they were going to pounce on him, so Harry didn't mind on getting the hell out of there. Anywhere away from those looked.

"He smells good," Blaise groaned, moving toward him.

Unexpectedly, the ones giving him strange looks, were surrounding him, some sniffing his neck. Harry felt very uneasy and whimpered as he tried to move away from them. All of them were trying to grab hold of him and tug him but they were growling at each other when another came near them.

"He's mine!" Seamus growled, grasping Harry's wrist.

"Let go of him, he's mine!" Theodore shouted at Seamus.

"He is not!" Pansy sneered. "He wants me!"

Draco scowled at them all. "Everyone, let go. I am your prefect and I order you to give him to me!"

"Oh, Merlin's Beard!" Professor Slughorn gasped, looking out of sorts on what to do. "What is going on here?"

Everyone began arguing over Harry. Many of them started fighting, tumbling on the ground and growling like animals at one another. Slughorn was trying to tell them to settle down but they all ignored him.

Ron and Hermione looked as nervous as Harry and their teacher did.

"Harry, let's go," Ron said as he pulled off the hands holding Harry. Once he was free, Ron pulled him out of the little gathering and lead him out the door. Hermione stayed, saying she would help Professor Slughorn and try and figure the chaos of students out.

"I'll take you to the Hospital Wing," Ron said, pushing Harry into a walk.

They walked a few corridors and down some stairs, but Harry lost his balance, feeling much too hot and weak to stand. He was getting worse every minute. Ron lifted him up, wrapping Harry's arm around his shoulders.

"C'mon, mate, you gotta keep going," he urged.

They heard hurried footsteps behind them and rounding the corner came Hermione. They halt their tracks to look at her. She looked flushed as she skidded to a stop in front of them, and blurted out incoherent words, much too fast and out of breath for Harry and Ron to understand.

"Woah, slow down, 'Mione!" Ron said. "What did you say?"

"I said that you need to take Harry to Professor Snape, not the Hospital Wing," she hurried. "I just thought of this. He won't find a cure there, he needs his Alpha right now. You need to take him there!"

"Wait, why?"

"Because, he is in his heat! I only figured it out now and had to catch up to you before it was too late. It all makes sense. Why else would he act this way?" She looked at Harry carefully and spoke to him softly. "Harry, do you feel hot?"

Harry nodded, much too flustered to speak.

"Are you very aroused at the moment?"

Harry and Ron were both taken aback.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Just answer the question."

Harry nodded his confirmation, blushing brightly.

"And you want someone to fill you up, don't you?" Hermione asked with careful precision.

"Yes," he panted, eyes wide. How did she know? "I…I need…"

"Shh, I know what you need Harry," she whispered. "You are in your heat right now. That means it's time for you to mate."

The words took a bit to sink into Harry's mind, but when they did, he groaned in longing and desire. Now that he knew what he needed, _who_ he needed, he wanted it now. He wanted his Alpha, to fill him up and mark him.

"Alpha," he groaned.

"I know, Harry," she said and held Harry up on his other side. She and Ron moved into a walk, carrying most of his weight as he was too incoherent to walk for himself. "We'll bring you to him."

"How did you know to tell him now, 'Mione?" Ron asked, confused. "And how do you know so much about this?"

"Well, I just added two and two together and knew I had to tell you guys. And of course I researched on Harry's creature inheritance in the library, why wouldn't I?"

"It was so bizarre how half the class suddenly turned and surrounded Harry, practically ready to mate with him or something. Wasn't that odd?

"Well, they must all be werewolves and Alphas," Hermione said. "I am glad you got him out quickly enough. Because if one of them had of mated with him… Well, it's not the same as an Alpha bond mate. There would be no love in it."

"So you are saying that Snape loves Harry?"

"Yes. Or really cares about him, anyway." Ron didn't look convinced. "It's just instinct for mates to love each other, and in a potent way. And I can tell you now that if Professor Snape knew that another Alpha mated with Harry, or even tried to, I am most positive he wouldn't be very happy about it. I have read that Alphas can get very angry and protective of their mate."

Harry moaned, wanting to stop moving already. He just wanted to lie down and be taken, over and over. Anything to stop this ache in his core.

"Harry, we're almost to the staff office," Hermione notified. "Just hold on for a little longer."

One more corridor they walked down and finally they were at the staff office door. Ron and Hermine both pounded on it with their fists, frantically. A few seconds passed and someone opened it. It was McGonagall, who peered down at the trio in concern.

"What happened?"

"Harry is in his heat," Hermione and Ron say simultaneously.

"Oh my."

"We need Professor Snape," Hermione explained.

"Yes, of course." She studied Harry for a moment, as if checking he was stable. "Professor Snape went to his quarters not long ago. Would you like me to bring him here or will you take Harry there?"

"Oh, we can take Harry down there," Hermione said. "It will be more beneficial that way. Thank you, Professor."

"Would you like me to help you?"

"No, I think we'll manage, but thank you, Professor."

"Okay. I will let the staff know that Professor Snape won't be teaching his next classes and Harry won't be attending. I shall arrange for a substitute."

"Sounds good, thank you!"

"Thanks," Ron said and helped Hermione take Harry down the corridor.

After several sets of corridors and stairs, they finally reached the dungeons and Severus' quarters. Harry moaned in desperation, reaching his hands out for the door. Hermione set him upright as he began to sag, while Ron pounded on the door. No answer came, so he knocked again. Hermione even knocked but still no answer.

"Do you think he left?" Ron asked.

She frowned. "I doubt it. Perhaps he just has a sound-proof door or something."

"Now, that would be nice."

"Harry, what's his password?" Hermione asked.

"Em…rold…" He mumbled incoherently. Hermione looked at him, perplexed. "Emerald," Harry said again, this time more clearly.

Without having his friends to speak the password, the stone gargoyles grinned their approval, and the snakes on the door handle slithered in a circle twice. Their eyes glowed and there was a click as the door opened.

They push the door open and set Harry down on the foyer floor as he was getting heavy for his friends to carry.

"Professor!" Hermione called, and Severus appeared in an instant.

He looked at the three of them, focusing his attention on Harry, as he assessed the situation. His nostrils flared as he breathed in Harry's scent, his pupils dilated and a low growl rumbled from his chest. Harry groaned at the reaction in need, instantly succumbing.

"Um…so, we'll just go," Ron said, taking Hermione's arm and pulling her towards the door. Hermione nodded and waved a farewell to them.

"Yes, thank you," Severus managed to say, his voice rough. His eyes were trained on Harry, and nothing else. His eyes didn't move in the slightest.

Ron and Hermione rushed out, shutting the door behind them, leaving Harry alone with his Alpha.

_Finally._

"Omega," Severus purred, lifting Harry up into his arms. He carried him into Severus' bedroom, and closing the door behind him, he laid Harry down on the covers. His eyes roamed all over Harry, taking in the sight of him writhing and moaning.

Severus reached down and took off Harry's shirt, following his shoes, socks and pants in quick succession. Harry mewled at the fact that he was only wearing his boxers that Severus was staring hungrily at. Liquids of arousal had leaked right through creating a small dark wet patch on the front and around to his bum. With swift accuracy, Severus removed it from him and chucked it onto the floor with the rest of his clothes. A low growl formed low in Severus' chest, causing Harry's lust to heighten.

"Do you know how succulent you smell?" Severus said, his voice raspy. "You scent is all I can think about. It makes me want to bathe in it. My wolf is extremely attracted to it."

Harry just moaned, and watched Severus take off his own clothes. Severus did it so slowly, taking the time to gawk at Harry – his eyes roaming up and down his body – and Harry grew impatient. He was so desperate, his cock was throbbing and his arse was leaking and he just wanted to be filled already and come. He reached down and touched himself but Severus swatted his hand away, growling in warning. Harry whined, deciding to just take in Severus' bare chest. Finally, he took off his boxers, and Harry could view the entire length of him. He salivated at the sight, at the long, fully erect length of Severus' lupine cock, a true Alpha's cock.

"Please," Harry moaned, arching off the bed in need. "Please! I need…I need to be filled… please take me…"

"Shh," Severus said, crawling on the bed on top of Harry, using his hands to hover over him. "All in good time, my little omega. I need to devour in the sight of you first…and your scent…"

He leaned down so his nose was touching Harry's neck and sniffed deeply. A low rumble escaped him. Harry groaned, arching his neck in invitation. He could smell the strong sweet scent of Severus, and it was more potent than ever before. He could smell the arousal leaking from Severus' cock and wanted – no _needed_ – desperately to take it in his mouth and suck, to devour him whole. He _needed_ to be filled.

Severus' hands began wandering all over Harry's skin, taking in every crevice and turn, every curve, memorising the smoothness and shape. Severus leaned back down to Harry's neck where he licked a long strip up his neck, to his jaw, and around to his earlobe where he bit down on it. It sent sensations down to Harry's groin.

"Oh!" Harry gasped. "P-please…"

Severus growled in response and trailed small nips down Harry's neck and shoulders, creating hickeys.

"Mate," he growled as he bit and kissed. "Mine. _My _mate. _Mine._"

"Yours," Harry whispered, trembling at the words.

His Alpha gazed deeply into his eyes, then slowly leaned his face down until their lips connected. It started off soft, then grew heated, Severus taking control, licking around Harry's mouth and biting down on his lower lip. There was no fighting for dominance – Harry submitted to it all, feeling more aroused than ever.

They kissed for a very long time, Severus only pausing to gaze at him and touch him. Finally he pulled away and focused his attention on Harry's body again. Harry writhed underneath him but his mate held him still. Severus adjusted his position so he could use both hands to tweak Harry's nipples, tugging and rolling them. Harry gasped at the powerful sensation that shot down to his throbbing cock. Severus continued his ministrations for a time, watching Harry's reaction.

"You are very responsive," Severus murmured. He reached down and pressed his lips against Harry's left nipple. Harry drew in a breath as his mate sucked on his nipple, and popped his head up to whisper, "I bet I could make you cum just from doing this." He moved over to suck the other one, biting down on it lightly. Intense sensations rushed throughout his body, focusing on the most sensitive ones. Harry groaned in frustration, needing friction already.

"Shh." Severus leaned up to give Harry a soft kiss. Harry gazed up into Severus' eyes, which were clearly brown when you looked at them closely, and his mate looked into his. "My mate. Let's prepare you, shall we?"

Harry didn't know what he meant, so frowned up at him. Severus smiled, slithered down his body and spread his legs apart. Before Harry could ask any questions, Severus stroked his finger down the sensitive section of skin from his scrotum to his sphincter. Harry shuddered at the light touch. Severus gathered up the liquid that surrounded Harry's hole and sucked his finger. Harry liked the fact that his mate wanted to taste him there.

Severus did it again, this time putting his finger up to Harry's lips in silent command. Harry didn't look away as he sucked his own fluids off of Severus' finger. Severus' eyes dilated, a clear sign he was aroused. So Harry decided that he wanted to arouse his mate further, so he grabbed Severus' hand and he sucked all the way down Severus' index finger, then back up, and back down again. His Alpha growled in approval and lust. Severus took his finger away, much to Harry's disappointment, but quickly shoved his index finger into Harry's hole, his liquids causing it to slide in easily.

"Ah!" Harry screamed. He was in absolute bliss.

His Alpha smiled and put in another finger, followed by a third. He stretched Harry, scissoring his fingers, until all four fingers were inside of him. When Severus pulled them out, they were covered in Harry's juices. Severus didn't suck them or get Harry to, nor wipe his hand. Instead, he used his hand to lube up his cock.

Harry suddenly worried that the massive size of his Alpha's erect length wouldn't fit inside him. It was certainly larger than any average cock. Usually, the biggest size of a penis for humans was about 7 and a half inches depending on the nationality and who you were.

Severus seemed to notice Harry's worry as he said, "Omega, don't be afraid. I assure you my cock will fit inside you. We were made for each other. I promise I will go slowly at first, okay?"

Harry just nodded, not knowing what to say. His cock and hole ached in protest, though, distracting him.

"Please…just fill me," he moaned, positioning himself so his legs were spread wide and his hole was in his mate's view. "I need you."

Without further ado, with a guttural growl, Severus centred his cock to Harry's entrance and slid in. He moved in slowly, but Harry's liquids gave him no trouble, no uncomfortable tightness. Harry felt each slide of his Alpha's cock move against his interior walls, and his eyes rolled back in bliss of finally being filled after a long time of waiting.

Severus pushed in to the hilt, halting his movements so Harry had the time to adjust to him being filled with such a massive intruder. So they both had time to adjust, by the look of utter pleasure written on his lover's face.

"Fuck, you feel good," Severus rasped. "You are so tight and warm…I have waited a lifetime for this. I can't believe this moment has finally come." He leaned down and gave Harry a passionate kiss. Harry moaned into the kiss, liking how Severus' hair formed a tent around them. He pulled back and eyed Harry. "I am going to move now, okay?"

Harry nodded, more than eager.

Slowly, he moved out, and slowly slid back in. He repeated this a few times, gaining pace and hit Harry's sweet spot that had him moaning loudly.

"Do it…again…" Harry panted.

Severus growled in return and slammed into his prostate again. He nipped Harry's flesh all around his neck and collarbone. The scent of Harry's mate's arousal wafted around him, making him feel even more aroused.

"Harder!"

Severus growled and increased his pace until he was rapidly pounding into Harry, groaning at the force. Harry cried in absolute pleasure and gripped the sheets tightly for some leverage. Severus' thrusts racked his entire body, and each time his Alpha's monster cock hit his prostrate, waves of pleasure coursed through him. Higher and higher his pleasure mounted and he felt on the edge of his climax, desperate for it.

"S-Sev'rus…need to come!"

"Not yet," he growled, thrusting in harder and faster. "Hold on, omega."

"Please…"

Harry gripped his Alpha's arms, trying to hold on for dear life, left on the brink of completion. He whimpered, desperately trying to hold back for his Alpha.

"Come, my mate," Severus said. "Come!"

Harry shouted out as he exploded onto their chests, riding waves and waves of pleasure that cascaded over him; the most pleasurable orgasm he had ever experienced. His insides clenched around Severus' cock and Severus let out a guttural growl, leaning down and biting Harry harshly on his neck as he reached his own orgasm and shot his load into him. Hot pulses of cum filled his insides and Harry groaned at the feeling. The power of the bite on Harry's scent gland weakened him, instantly calming and arousing him. Blood dripped from his neck onto his chest and the bed, and from Severus' canines and lips, but he was too much in bliss to care. He actually liked the fact he was bleeding, knowing that mark would stay on him for some time to come.

His mate collapsed on top of him, panting hard to catch his breath. He quickly rolled over so they were on their sides, still joined. They both hold each other tightly as they come down from their high. Severus pressed kisses to his skin, everywhere he could reach, basking in their moment together. Severus licked upthe trail of blood and kissed Harry's wound. Harry hummed, warmth filling him.

Once they had calmed down, Harry wondered why they were still connected and why he felt a pressure inside of him. He went to pull away but noticed Severus' cock was stuck inside of him, like it was having trouble sliding out. It felt quite tight. Harry whimpered in worry and tried to pull away again but his Alpha growled low in warning and clutched him tighter.

"Stay," he snarled.

Harry stilled, submitting to the growl and order. A few moments flew by, Harry staying as still as possible as Severus held him and calmed down from his sudden angry burst.

"Shh, my mate, it's okay," Severus murmured, voice softening. "I'm sorry I growled at you – my wolf acted on instinct. I can't pull out from you just yet, I'm afraid. What's inside you now is my knot. My penis forms a knot as it's a lupine cock, and this is a part of the breeding and mating process. In order to mate, the knot forms at the tip of my cock and locks itself inside you for a few moments so it can take the time to breed."

"W-will…will I be…?"

"No, no, my omega, don't be afraid. I am not breeding you right now. I should have told you, I'm sorry. For a few weeks now, I have been adding a special potion to your drinks each day so you can't breed. It acts as a birth control pill."

Harry felt instant relief, body relaxing. "Oh. How long does it take for your knot to grow small?"

"Not for too long. A few moments, twenty at most." Severus kissed him. "You are beautiful." Harry blushed. "You are. The most beautiful thing I have ever accounted."

A few moments pass of them cuddling.

"I love you," Harry whispered in Severus' neck. He blushed at the fact that he had finally said that out loud.

Severus didn't say anything so Harry looked up, worried he went too far. But Severus was gazing at him warmly, lovingly.

"I love you, too, my mate," he said, leaning down for another kiss. They kissed for a while, Severus turning it possessive, but it wasn't as desperate at earlier. This time it was filled with love and gentleness, which Harry basked in. The soft kiss made him feel wholly loved. Severus pulled back and stared at Harry for a time. "I love you, truly I do. You are _mine_."

"Yours," Harry whispered. A tear fell from his eye, caught up in the emotions and sensations he just experienced.

Severus smiled softly, leaned down and kissed the tear away. He moved back and kissed Harry again, using his tongue to explore carefully in Harry's mouth. Harry let him, using his own to explore Severus.

"I love you, Harry," Severus murmured, kissing him again and again. "More than you know. I am happy I get to experience this with you."

"I love you, Severus," he whispered back.

Harry smiled and closed his eyes to bask in the feeling of being connected, filled, cuddled and loved. Severus held him for a time, and a moment later Harry felt something inside of him loosen, and his mate gently pulled out of him. Harry whined as he opened his eyes, wishing to be filled again. He glanced down at Severus' cock to see that it was fully erect again. He blinked, surprised.

Severus chuckled and kissed his temple. "Alpha werewolves don't need to wait before mating again. Another challenge of being an Alpha, one that I both like and despise."

Harry stared at it, entranced, and licked his lips. He glanced up at Severus under his eyelashes and whispered seductively, "May I please suck you, Alpha?"

Severus' breathing hitched and lust poured into his dark eyes. "Yes…of course, my mate." He shifted so he was lying on his back, his head resting against the bedhead.

With a smile, Harry crouched over him. He leaned down, grasped his Alpha's shaft and licked the head teasingly. He took his cock into his mouth and sucked on the head, stroking it with his tongue. He listened to his Alpha's sounds of pleasure, and purred as Severus clutched his hair tightly. For some reason, the hair pulling turned him on. He sucked down the shaft, taking in more and more as he went. On the next suck down, he relaxed his throat and took as much in as he could, holding it there for a bit before his gag reflex caused him to free his throat again. He repeated his ministrations twice more, hoping to please his mate as much as possible.

"Fuck, Harry!" Severus growled, grasping Harry's head and pulling out of his mouth. Harry looked up at him, confused at the loss. Severus noticed Harry's worry and stroked his hair for reassurance. "Shh, you've done nothing wrong, my little mate. You were amazing. You almost made me come. But I do not wish to come yet. I want to please you first, my mate."

Severus leaned down and kissed him deeply. When he pulled away, he situated Harry so he was the one lying against the bedhead and Severus was hovering over him. Harry gasped as Severus licked and nipped from his neck to his torso and back up to his nipples. Severus sucked on both, causing Harry to cry out. Severus smiled and licked all the way down to his bellybutton. He blew in it a few times, Harry writhing at the sensation. Severus made a purring sound and told Harry to keep still. Harry did his best, gazing down at his mate who was moving lower down his body, so his face was situated over Harry's groin. Severus looked up at him from there, a wicked smile forming on his lips. Severus leaned down and kissed Harry's cock a few times, blew cool air onto it and licked up and down.

Harry writhed on the bed, trying to keep as still as possible. Severus chuckled and finally took him into his mouth. Harry gasped at the wonderful sensation of being tightly encased in warmth and moisture, Severus constantly sucking and licking. Harry's hips bucked upwards of its own accord, causing Severus to let go of his cock and look up at him.

"If you do not stay still, my mate," he whispered in a seductive tone, "I will prolong your orgasm."

Harry groaned and stilled himself, impatiently waiting for Severus to continue.

Severus took him back in his mouth again, continuing his amazing ministrations. Severus was one amazing cocksucker. Not that Harry had ever had one before, but his mate had to be by far the best he could ever have. It didn't take long for Severus to bring him over the edge. He couldn't contain his moans, or the fact that he kept moving, his hands clenching the mattress tighter. Severus seemed to halt his sucking, just holding Harry inside his mouth. Harry groaned in desperation, willing his mate to get him off. One more suck was all it took for Harry to howl out as he shot his load down Severus' throat and basked in his pleasure. This was the second most intense orgasm he had ever had. He craved more of these.

With a pop, Severus finished swallowing Harry's cum and moved off of Harry. He crawled back up the bed and hovered over Harry, where he kissed Harry passionately. Harry moaned at this kiss as Severus gave Harry some of his own cum, having kept some for Harry to swallow. Severus kissed him, letting Harry taste him and Harry's bitterness and saltiness of his own cum. Harry moaned into the contact.

"You are mine," said Severus when he parted the kiss to look into Harry's eyes. "All mine. I have now claimed you with my bite, my cock, my knot and my scent. From now on, you will have my scent embedded in you, my seed filling you up, my bite on your skin where everyone will see and know that you are _mine._"

Those words and the roughness of them had Harry's toes curling. Severus leaned down and bit Harry harshly, making a trail of nips down his neck. Harry groaned, arching his neck to give his mate more leverage. Severus growled, low, guttural and domineering against his neck. A true Alpha's growl. Harry shuddered at it, his body going slack, letting his Alpha do as he pleased. He loved the feeling of being owned, of finally being claimed by his one and only Alpha mate.

"Mine," his Alpha rasped possessively, raining kisses and bites all over Harry. "Mine. Mine. _Mine._" He continued to lather Harry in several hickeys, marking him as his. Harry continued to moan, pre-cum and his own lubricant pooling underneath him as his arousal heightened, as his heat and omega responded in kind to the claiming and bonding ritual. "Say you are mine," his Alpha ordered. "Say it. Say you are _mine_!"

"I'm yours, I'm yours, I'm yours!" Harry howled, desperately needing his Alpha to know that he owned Harry. That he was completely his.

"Yes," he said predatorily. "All _mine_. No one else's. No one's but mine." Severus gazed into Harry's eyes again, Harry moaning at the power, lust and love filled in those eyes. "And I am yours." He gave Harry another kiss, Harry groaning at the roughness.

Harry's hole and penis ached in kind, desperate to be filled again. He whimpered as his mate broke the kiss, only to kiss hungrily down his neck once more.

"Alpha," he whined, and his mate looked up at him. "Fuck me! Fuck me, please, I need you to take me!"

A predatory growl escaped Severus as he lined himself up with Harry and roughly thrusted himself in. He didn't give Harry any time to adjust – didn't need to – just pounded in and out of Harry maddeningly. Harry howled out as his Alpha, quite literally, fucked him, like there was no tomorrow. The force of the fucking shook Harry and rendered him senseless, forgetting about who and where he was. He only focused on his mate that was pounding into him aggressively, and how much he loved it, how much his wolf loved it. He liked how possessive his mate could get and how loving he was afterwards.

As his mate fucked him, Harry drifted into a void of pleasure. Each time Severus hit his sweet spot, Harry gave a little moan, and it turned Severus on more, grunting as he slammed into Harry rapidly. Finally, Severus shouted as he came, filling Harry up with his hot seed once more, and the pressure of his knot filling Harry to the brim, locking himself in. Harry cried out as he came undone straight after, the feeling of being filled and pounded into over and over against his prostate, turned him over the edge.

They both panted and rolled onto their sides, facing each other, Severus wrapping an arm around Harry in comfort. Harry snuggled up to his mate's chest, basking in the musky scent of their arousal and Severus' skin. Feeling pretty tired, Harry yawned and closed his eyes, drifting off for a moment.


End file.
